Cats Leave Paw Prints
by ScarlettWitchWM
Summary: Marinette finds out the Adrien has a brother she didn't know about. Which especially established Agreste will she tie the knot with? The Flirtatious Fend Felix or The Acrobatic Acquaintance Adrien? Or will she fall for some else? Will she give Marichat a chance? Or will she give Adrienette a chance? Or maybe she get with everyone's smol tomato? Book 1 WARNING: FEELS WILL BE FELT
1. Lovesick

The superhero of Paris was late yet again to her class as she clutched on to her college fashion design books as she ran up the stairs toward her first period class. Hoping she wasn't late, when she entered the classroom, the first thing she notice the empty sit next to Nino.

" _Hey, Alya_?" Marinette whispers to her glasses wearing friend beside her as class was starting.

" _Yay girl, What ya need_?" Alya replied back.  
" _You, um.. know where Adrien is_?" She asked staring worryingly and a little bit obsessively at the empty seat.

" _Girl, if I knew where he was, don't cha feel like you'd be the first one I'd tell."_ Alya whispered back.

" _Nino_?" Marinette whispered to him as she leaned over the desk to tap her headphone wearing friend on the shoulder.

" _Yay, Marinette_?!" He said as she got top heavy and stupidly fell in Adrien's seat.

" _Ow_!" Marinette whined as she landed upside down in the seat next to Nino.

The whole class expected for Nino and Alya laughed at her.

" _Marinette you should really change your name to Clumsette at least you'll make a better living at the Circus with that name."_ Chloe added laughing at her own joke with freckled faced friend Sabrina.

She knew she looked dumb she didn't need her spoiled nemesis's bias opinion.  
Marinette rolled her eyes at Chloe after Nino and Alya helped her get situated.

Marinette's lovesick head couldn't help but to jump to conclusions about her blonde haired Prince Charming, who hasn't made a appearance in school for a week.

' _Maybe he was Akumatized? Or worse what if Chloe kidnapped him?'_ She tried to dismiss her naive thoughts.

After school one of the teachers asked her to take Adrien's makeup work to him. Marinette practiced what she was going to say as she was walking to the Agreste Mansion.

" _Don't make a fool of yourself just hand someone the papers and tell them it's Adrien's makeup work. It's so simple even you can to it_." She kept chanting quietly.

Silently hoping nobody would answer the door.

" _Marinette, remember you've been here before_." Tikki chimed.

" _But the last time I was here I was Ladybug and... Adri... ren was in the the shower!"_

When she reach the doors, she was flooded with so much embarrassment that she forgot what she was gonna say.

' _She's hopeless_ ' was the little red kwami's last thoughts before going into Marinette's pink purse.  
She opened one of the doors and entered seeing a teen that looked similar to Adrian walking down the right set of stairs in a seemingly empty house.

He was about the same height as Adrien . He had pale skin paired with blond combed-back hair and light blueish-gray eyes. He wore a light gray long-sleeved dress shirt underneath a gray vest, a black tie, dark gray dress pants, and black dress shoes. On his right middle finger, he wore a black cat-shaped ring similar to Chat Noir's.


	2. Attention

He walked downed the stairs with his face planted in a book not paying any attention to the strange girl that had entered his house without a proper invitation.

" _Hi... hello... I'm I mean. Adrien.. Hi."_

She stuttered as her face muscles were overcome by her nerves. She then continued to mistake the other blonde teen for Adrien.  
So as a instinctive response she nervously shoved the papers in his face as he was trying to read. The teen glared his cynical eyes at her.

" _What I'm I supposed to do with these? I don't know you, so this matter shouldn't involve me."_

He replied, not realizing the grief he caused the lovesick bluebell eyed Marinette.

His last sentence shot like fire arrows threw her heart. The poor girl thought those words had exited the mouth of the boy she was obsessively in love with.

" _I'm Marinette Cheng-Dupain_." she stated worried that the most gorgeous gentlemen had forgotten her so soon.

" _I've never known nor do I care of knowing a Marinette_." He bluntly said.

He shot glances at the finely framed female and the bleach white papers that he held in his hands.

' _What's wrong with him? I go to school with him. I'm his friend. How did he forget so fast? Do I have a forgettable face? Does Adrien Hate Me?'_ Were the conclusions the frantic Marinette was jumping too.

' _Why should I give my attention to such a over compensating Neanderthal_?' The blonde thought as he dismissed Marinette's noticeable depression.

" _I'm sorry, M'Lady but I'm not who you think I am."_

He apparently tried to be polite by apologizing but in sounded like he had more of a flirtatious intent.

When he called her M'Lady a sense of relief fell on Marinette. ' _Could it be that he's Chat? That Adrien is Chat_?' Almost immediately after thinking that she dismissed it.

She looked into the mysterious boy's eyes.  
They weren't kind and generous like Adrien's. The boy's eyes sent a cold shiver down Marinette's spine.

" _You're not Adrien are you_?" She asked hoping that Adrien hadn't changed this much since the last time she saw him.

" _What made you jump to such a obvious conclusion_?" He sarcastically replied.  
" _And plus I'm much better looking_." He continued with a bit of confidence.

" _But, your not_." Marinette replied bluntly.

" _Are you joking? We're basically identical twins. Different eye color but that's due to a default in Adrien's genetics_."

" _Hey! Adrien is kind and that's the one quality that you don't have so what gives you the right to say he has a default in his genetics when he's already purrfect..."_  
Marinette bit her bottom lip as she realized that she should spend less time with Chat.

" _He's my brother so like I said it's in my genetics_." Felix smirked intrigued by her cat pun and what she was gonna say next.

Her pale face paired with her heart skipping a beat made her feel sick at the thought that Adrien had a brother.  
Especially someone as crude as Felix.


	3. Desire

" _If your his brother then then_..." she stuttered desiring to come up with a snappy replied.

" _Then why aren't you in any of the Agreste family photos_?" She timidly spoke up, changing the topic of the conversation entirely.

He anxiously bit the inside of his cheek at the thought of such a sensitive subject.

 _"I was at boarding school in America, Dupain."_ He said only revealing part of the undesirable truth.

" _You were at boarding school for all of them_?"  
She curiously asked trying to get more information out of him but he wasn't budging.

" _Dupain, drop it_."  
He spoke with more depth to his voice as if he was upset that the inquisitive Marinette would dare bring up such a subject in the Agreste Household.

Marinette shivered at the spine tingling way he said her last name. It reminded her of all the hateful things that Chat had said when he was shot by one of Dark Cupid's arrows.

' _Since he isn't. But he's not. But he could be. What if he is? But he can't be? Right? He does look like. He can't be. Can he? He's an Agreste?He can't be? Can he?'_  
Those were the incomplete thoughts that rattled in her mind.

" _Um... uh... ADRIEN !"_  
She accidentally blurted out still thinking of Chat Noir being closer then she thought.

" _Uh... papers for Adrien."_  
She said rubbing the back of her head trying to think of somethings else to cover up her mistake.

" _Ponytails_ ,"

He started to say as he got uncomfortably close to Marinette. The only thing that was keeping the two from touching was Felix's book and Adrien's makeup work. Marinette blushed pink then panicked at the tense situation.  
She didn't want anyone to be this close to her. The only exemptions were ChatNoir and Adrian.

" _M'Lady, I guess Adrien's keeping us apart."_  
Is what Marinette's mind registered as coming out of Felix's lips.

" _What_?!" she nervously shouted, hoping that's not what he said.

"Ponytails _, I guess Adrien's work is harder then I thought but he won't be able to accommodate for my excelled education level."_ He bragged as he handed Adrien's homework back to her.

 _"By the way, Dupain , I do not appreciate playing the part of the mailman for Adrien the procrastinator_." He bluntly added when he noticed Marinette caught a glimpse of the book he was reading.

Marinette could hear his mood change in his voice form calm and collected to just plain out irritated.

" _He'll be back to that miserable excuse that you call a school, tomorrow . He'll probably accompany you and his other idiotic companions. I'm overwhelmed with joy at the thought of him being out of my fur."_

Marinette was too annoyed with his uptight attitude to catch the semi-familiar cat pun.

" _Some brother you are_!" She shouted as she stormed out not to fond of the way he treats he's twin.

" _Bye, hope you never comeback_." Felix said near the same moment she shouted at him.

 _"I'm a bad brother? Does she even know the real Adrien?"_  
Felix questioned, not realize the irony in his second question.


	4. Yearning

Marinette was shocked that out of all the people she knew, Adrien had to be the one with the rude and nearly identical twin brother.

' _All I wanted today was to she him today not get a unexpected conversation about how I made a obvious mistake.'_

She was still yearning for Adrien's unforgettable smile but unfortunately the odds weren't in her favor.

' _Just one simple smile. That's all I ask.'_

She thought as if she missed out on what was going to be the highlight of her day.

The worst part would be that Felix reminds her so much of ChatNoir. Determined and yearning for attention, yet blocking people from the truth. The same qualities ChatNoir possesses.

Her little red Kwami sensed her holder's distress so she popped out of the pink purse hanging off of Marinette's side. She was determined to comfort her Miraculous holder by any means necessary.

" _Tikki, what if he's Chat? And I'm with him? And Adrien is just like nope she's mine? Or or... what even worse I'm happy with Felix? And Adrien is gonna die alone."_

Marinette worriedly ranted to Tikki, secretly yearning to forget the former thought that Felix was in fact ChatNoir.

" _Don't worry Marinette, Adrien has Chloe_."

Tikki sarcastically joked as she shook her little red head that had a perfect black circle placed on her forehead in approval of her own comment.

" _That's even worse_."

Marinette glared at Tikki as if she wasn't too please that she would even suggested such a unthinkable thought.

" _Marinette, have you ever thought that Adrien might be ChatNoir_?"  
Tikki suggested, not knowing she was right on the dot.

" _I doubt that. I could never think of Chat as anything but a friend, no matter how many puns he makes."_

" _Come on Marinette, you have to admit those puns are purretty clawver_." Tikki giggled.

" _Not you too."_  
Marinette said as she smiled at her little toy sized friend.

Tikki suddenly dove into Marinette's bag as they reach the bakery's entrance.  
Thomas, Marinette's father greeted his only child with a firm hug.

" _Hi! Dad! Miss you too...Can't breathe_."  
Was the few words that she mange to say as her dad was hugging her. He finally let go so he could finish with the costumers. Amongst the costumers was none other then Alya.

" _Hey, Alya_." Marinette also paired her greeting with hand wave.

" _Wanna come upstairs_?" Marinette asked wanting to play video games.

Marinette walked to Alya and stood next to her why she was in line.

" _Nah, gotta buy something for Nino and don't feel like baking so short cut it is."_  
Alya said.

' _Glad I got out of playing video games with her. I love my girl Marinette. She's my best friend but I would like to win once in a while but I'm glad I'm getting Nino something. Should I get him something sweet or something that smells heavenly? Got to choose_.' Were the thoughts that riddled through Alya's head.

" _Awe, that's sweet_." Marinette stated.

" _You could make Adrien something_?" Alya said as she gave a suggestive wink.

Marinette's face quickly turned to a flushed pink.

 _"I could never_."  
She squeaked in embarrassment.

" _Girl, don't give me that yours parents are both bakers, yes you can."_


	5. Balletic

Felix walked into Gabriel's work room and looked at the portrait of his balletic appearing mom and shook his head and smile.

He then moved the portrait to reveal the safe.

" _Easy way or hard way?"_  
He asked himself.

" _Hard way, a Cat Bulgar needs to challenge himself."_

He joked, having extreme confidence about his safe cracking skills. He put his ear on the safe trying to listen for the right ticks instead he heard a limo pull up to the house.

" _That's quite unfortunate."_

Felix hurried and put everything back  
to it's original place.

 _"I promised I'd get it_." Felix repeated.

Adrien walked into his pale colored home and walked in just in time to see Felix close the door behind him.

" _Felix, what are you doing here_?"

Adrien said in response to suspicious brother.

" _None of your business_."

Felix replied in a snooty tone.

" _This is my house so leave."_

Adrien snapped, insisting for he's

" _And miss the chance of having sibling time with my only brother?"_

Adrien rolled his eyes at his twin's sarcastic comment.

" _Ya, right. What where you doing in our father's study?"_

" _Nothing that concerns you."_

Felix sharply answered.

" _It's my house. So it does concern me."_

Adrien snapped back.

" _Doesn't matter what you say. I'm still not gonna tell you."_

As Felix and Adrien argued back and forth Felix noticed a white ring on one of Adrien's fingers.  
Felix started suspecting that his brother was the all so famous Chat Noir.

" _Does our father know your here?"_

Adrien asked trying to find away to get his sibling in trouble.

Felix cringed at the thought that Adrien considered Gabriel their father after all the crap he pulled but Adrien had a knack for being oblivious to the obvious.

" _Yeah, mother told him."_  
Felix said.

" _Mom, alright?"_  
Adrien asked.

Adrien may have never have liked Felix but he always cared about their mom. No matter how much he hated his brother. He would always accept his mother's decision of moving away from this Hell hole.

Just when Felix was going to respond to his brother, Felix's phone went off.  
Felix not caring to finish the conversation with his brother, he picked up the phone.  
Felix walk away from Adrien into his old bed room which Adrien took over.

" _Did you get it?"_

A mysterious female voice asked.

" _I will. I promised you. Didn't I?"_

Felix replied.

" _How many times have I broken a promise?"_

Felix continued.

" _None_."

The female answered.

" _Got to go before Adrien gets suspicious."_

Felix hanged up on the mystery woman.

' _If Adrien, only knew the crap I go threw to protect him from the truth.'_

Felix thought as he left his old room.  
To his surprise Adrien was waiting for him.

" _Felix, you didn't answer my question."_

" _The questions you ask aren't important enough to answer."_

Felix sharply replied.

He couldn't stand his innocent brother who was dipping his toe in Felix infested waters.

' _Adrien may have to live with Gabriel but in a sense he's got best of both worlds. And I've got nothing. Not even mom. She says she loves me but how can you love a son who looks like the guy who broke your heart?'_


	6. Uncoordinated

Felix started to walk past the park when he notice a brunette girl with two small ponytails stretching to reach a white cat stuck in a tree.  
Felix would have walked right pass the sad little girl but he could never walk away from a kitty in need especially whites ones.

The girl looked up at Felix and thought he was a terrifying sight to behold. She bursted into tears. Felix just shrugged it off, it wasn't the first time he made a kid cry.

Felix hoisted himself up into the tree. He slithered up the branches as if he was a nimble cat on the prowl for a bird. He managed to get himself on the thicker end and the cat on the thinner part.

" _Here, kitty, kitty."_

Felix called as he sat on the branch in a catlike position. The cat was latched on the branch in pure fear of falling.

"Who's a purretty kitty?"  
Felix asked wondering if it the sound vibrations of a cat pun would urge the cat over to him. Marinette couldn't help to noticed Felix's purrdicament after she comforted crying Manon.

" _Manon, how about you get ice cream, why I get your cat down."_

Marinette handed Manon a couple of dollars, hoping that the ice cream would cheer her up.  
After Manon left, Marinette looked up at the weird blonde teen. One look was all it took for her to laugh.

" _Hey, Dupain don't laugh at me."_

" _Can't... stop."_

Marinette said between her laughs.

" _Who gave you permission to laugh at me?"_

Marinette continued to laugh at the agitated blonde.

" _Fine, be that way_."

He stretched reaching for the cat.  
Marinette and Felix both heard a creaky sound coming from the branch. Marinette's demeanor changed. Gravity was bound to talk effect.

" _Felix, don't fall."_

" _Does Dupain care about me?"_  
Felix said teasingly.

" _No, I just really like this tree._  
 _It's my favorite tree so don't break it."_

Felix shook his head and slightly grinned.

" _Did you just smile?_ " she asked.

" _Agreste smile? Have you seen Gabriel?"_

He said denying her accusation.  
He leaned across the branch and tried to grab the cat's scurf. The cat jumped back off the branch in sudden shock. The cat walked it off like he meant to do that.

Felix then realized he was a bit stuck but  
he refused to emit that.  
He heard the branch creak again.  
Marinette could see his face flush white.

" _Felix, are you okay?"_

She asked worried about his safety.

' _Why I'm afuraid of this?I've climbed a tree before. The last time was when I was with Gabriel and he said he would catch me and I was in the purrocess of jumping into he's arms, his phone rang, he answered it, and I landed flat on my five year old face. I don't have father issues. I have Gabriel issues and_  
 _height issues_.' He thought.

" _I'm fine."_

Marinette could tell by the tone of his voice that he was lying.

" _Don't lie."_

" _I'm not_."

 _"If you don't jump now, the branch will snap."_

The thought of the branch snapping made him latch onto the branch even harder.

"I'm purrtty...intent to stay up here away from you."

He nerves were evident in his voice as the branch started to break.

' _I'm going to die! I'm going to die_!'

He thought as he fell off onto helpless Marinette. For a catlike boy he was extremely uncoordinated.


	7. Gulity

He was on top of her. Both of their bodies echoed with the pain of the fall. Marinette looked up at Felix and realized that he looks a lot like Adrien. Different eye color and hair style but the rest all the same. She felt guilty blushing to her crushes twin.

" _We could do a lot of things in this pawsition_."

Felix blurted realized what he said and rosy hue soon made appearance on his cheeks too. He showed Marinette a sly grin.  
Marinette instantly thought it was a smile that he was gonna do something with her. In reality he was smiling at his own cat pun.

Manon walked over at the wrong time with a two scoop cone of blueberry ice cream.

" _Meany! Get off of Marinette_!" She yelled.

Manon thought that he was gonna do something to her but she was to young to understand what.

" _Manon, it's not what you..."_

" _Make me."_

Felix interrupted as he pressed his body closer to Marinette's. Manon walked over and threw her ice cream on his face. Marinette let a giggle escape her breath.

 _"I'm gonna get you! You little brat."_

Felix scolded as he glared Manon, why he was still on top of Marinette the world may never now. Manon ran away from the scary Felix.

" _That was me...AN!"_

Marinette scolded as the cold ice cream dripped off of Felix into her shirt. Blushing more red then before, Felix got up to avoid more awkwardness. Marinette soon noticed his eye darted to the dripping blue ice cream.

" _Hey Felix! You can't walk around with ice cream on your face."_

Marinette said trying to force his wondering eyes upwards.

" _Watch me, Dupain_."

" _Nope, you are going to get cleaned off."_

 _"I can lick myself clean_." Felix joked.

" _Eww... I'll follow you until you do."_  
Persistent Marinette said.

" _I'll tail everyone your a crazy stalker."_

" _You wish I was your stalker."_

" _Aw, does you stalker heart belong to someone else_?" Felix said with a sly grin.

' _She's horrible a keeping her own secrets. I'm surprised Adrien doesn't know already.'_

" _What?! Who told you_?!" Marinette freaked.

' _Does he know I like Adrien. Love Adrien.'_

She thought as she followed the flirtatious blond with a slight pinker face then usual.

" _It's obvious. As obvious as ChatNoir caving on his lady's whims."_

 _"Chat doesn't cave on her every whim."_

 _"Chat? How informal of you."_

 _"No, no, no, that's not what I meant."_

 _'The nerve of him!'_

Marinette thought as her brain floated into irritated brain soup.

" _Does my brother know you have Chat as a romantic interest?"_

 _"Leather, is not to my liking and who says I like Adrien?"_

 _"I'm secretly akumatized and my power is reading minds."_

 _"If you want powers you should of asked for a sense of decency."_

 _"Dupain is that a hint of sass I detect?"_

" _Hint? It was supposed to a hole bucket full but I guess the well ran dry."_

Felix rolled his eyes.


	8. Accompanied

Felix opened the Agreste Door and let the door swing back a hit Marinette.

" _A gentleman should open up doors properly for his Lady!"_

She yelled on the other side of the closed door.  
Felix cracked open the door and stuck his head out to see the frustrated female,

" _You coming in or not?"_

He noticed blood starting to drip from her nose.

' _That's weird am I feline sorry for her? Ew.. felines I don't want you go away.'_  
Felix cringed at the thought.

Marinette curious at what he was staring at touched her top lip then looked at the blood droplet on her finger.

" _This is your fault_!" She yelled.

" _Dupain, if you accompanied me like a good little duckling you would not have this problem."_

He grabbed her arm and pulled her inside.

" _What was that for?"_

She asked as she tried to loosen his grip on her.

 _"I don't what you to bleed on the porch."_

 _"Well, then get me a tissue."_

Felix lead Marinette to Adrien's well furnished room and sat her on Adrien's white couch. He handed her a box tissues.

" _Why are we in Adrien's room? It's not like I mind or anything. It's, just why his room?"_

Marinette asked trying not to reveal that she has the most obvious crush on Adrien.  
Felix dismissed what Marinette said but it was hard to ignore something she kept on bringing up.

" _Dupain, I'm taking a shower. Stay here. Don't touch anything."_

Felix said as he grabbed some of Adrien's clothes and went into Adrien's private bathroom. Knowing very well that Adrien would kill him for wearing his clothes or using his shower.

' _Why? Why do I attract idiots? I know why Adrien attracts idiots but why do I?'_

He thought he faced the shower head and let the water drip on his face, clearing it of the sticking dessert. He decided to put on some of Adrien's designer body wash. Before he put it on he stiffed it.

" _This cattually smells half way decent despite that it's Adrien's. So why does he paw ways smell repulsive?"_

He said to himself. He washed his surprising pale light muscled body with the body wash.  
Marinette swung her legs back and forth on the couch impatiently.

" _What's taking him so long?"_  
Marinette asked.

" _Maybe, he just admiring he's good looks."_  
The Kwami in her purse chimed.

" _What good looks?"_

Marinette giggled forgetting that Adrien and Felix are close to identical twins.

" _Tikki, he has a book loft."_

 _"And you don't, but you know what you have that he doesn't have?"_

 _"He's rich. It's really hard to find something he doesn't have."_

 _"He doesn't have a wall dedicated to picture of you."_

 _"Aren't you a cheeky Tikki?"_

 _"The cheekiest."_

Marinette rolled her eyes at her kwami's sass. That little red cutie was spot on with the attitude required to handle someone like Marinette.

" _Hey Felix get out. Your steaming up the bathroom."_

The little white red eyed cat kwami piped up as he sat on the bathroom counter.


	9. Nothing

He takes a deep breath as he stares at his blank sketch book page waiting for the right idea.  
After hours of thinking he finally brings his pencil to paper. As his pencil dancing across the thin canvas he thinks of a memory worth of remembering.

The day was a day that could triumph any day. He was entering a new life, a college life. He sat admiring the scenery surrounding the little coffeeshop called Adrien's Café. The coffeeshop wasn't bustling but nothing could compare to the slim tall waitress that always left a customer with a complimentary smile.

" _What would you like to drink?"_

The waitress asked as the shaggy haired man dared not to make eye contact.

" _My orders already been taken."_

 _"It certainly has not_."

The man wanted to be left alone. He wanted to draw the butterflies that migrated on the trees across the street in peace. She on the other hand was interested in why he declined service from the servers.

" _Miss, I prefer to sit in solitude."_

 _"Excuse me, Mister my name is Circe if you bother to look up at my name tag you would know."_

" _And you have a peacock broach right above it. You smile at the customers even if the don't provide you a reasonable tip."_

The mysterious man said as he didn't look up from his beautiful art. Circe stood there speechless. A wide open mouth to match her expression.

" _And then the next step you close your mouth."_

He mocked as he brush offed some of the loose pencil lead threw the inter weaved metal of the table. She rolled her green eyes and went on to cleaning tables and the never ending chore of stacking dishes. The man left leaving his drawing behind signing with her name not his.

' _I wanted to work on a profilo piece but it's hard to get peace and quiet when your interpreted by a cute blonde.'_

The snarky man thought as he ran into a old man knocking him to the floor.

" _Are you okay, Sir?"_

The man asked as he gave the older man a helping hand.

" _Thank you."_

The old man said as he walked away with a cane in hand. The younger man went to his studio apartment and on his small desk was a strange box.

' _Did someone break in? Usually people steal something not leave something behind.'_

The man hesitantly opens the strange box, inside was a broach with light wings.

' _There's no way she knows my address. I've only just meant her. It's rather fashionable.'_

The man puts it on the top where the buttons meet on his dress shirt. A flash of something knocks his glasses off. A blurry small purple object became clear once he fond his glasses.

" _Hi! I'm Nooroo and I'm you Kwami. It's that exciting?"_

The man rubbed his eyes trying to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He study the strange purple creature wondering if he should respond to it or not.

" _I'm Gabriel Agreste."_


	10. Destiny

" _What are you?"_

 _"A Kwami."_

 _'What ever this Kwami it's just probably a figment of my imagination.'_  
 _Gabriel thought._

" _That doesn't help."_

 _"I'm here to help you save the world."_

 _"The world can save itself_."

" _No it can't. Trust me, I may be cute and small but I'm ancient."_

Gabriel flipped a page of the book that laid on his studio desk.

" _What are you doing?"_

Asked the adorable kwami.

" _Drawing you."_

 _"Why?"_

Just as Gabriel was going to answer, Nooroo hid into Gabriel's pants pocket. A man looking exactly like Gabriel entered.

" _Hello, brother."_

The man greeted as he looked at Gabriel's drawing.

" _Making up creatures aren't we?"_

Gabriel rolled his eyes his identical brother, Chandler. His brother didn't understand his passion for landscapes and the love of observing beauty from a distance. Chandler and Gabriel were the heirs to the Agreste fashion empire.

" _So when well the new girl you're smitten with grace my presences?"_

Gabriel asked knowing his brother could talk his ear off about any details of any girl then dismiss her the next day.

" _You realize even if I am smitten, father already picked wives for both of us."_

Gabriel hated the fact that his father chose his own destiny. All he wanted was a woman that was content with traveling the world with him. No kids and not running a empire behind think glass.

His brother was a playboy and a heir so gullible females where like putty in his hands. He was a model, fencing genius, and a well known pianist but choose not to pursue his talents. For a designer he was terrible so he asked his brother many times for designs.

" _Any designs?"_

Chandler asked as he picked up Gabriel's traveling sketchbook that rarely possessed fashion designs. Chandler.

" _Any good relationship advice?"_

 _Gabriel sarcastically replied._

" _Healthy commutation is a way to win your waitress's heart."_

Chandler joked as Gabriel remember he drew his very over dramatic blonde multiple times in different outfits but all peacock them to go with her stunning broach.

" _I'm talking this one."_

 _"No, you're not."_

Gabriel never shot down Chandler's request but it was a drawing of his waitress adored in a luscious blue ball gown with a fine slit of peacock feathers that flattered her slim body.

" _You can't think of someone else wearing this can you?"_

 _"Shut up!"_

' _Of course I can't think of someone else wearing this. It was made for her and only her.'_

Gabriel thought as her began to get irritated with his button pushing brother.

" _Come on Gabby, it's not like you're gonna marry her."_

 _"Wanna bet?"_

" _Find if you marry her I'll give up fashion completely and live in London as a pianist, however if you lose you have to give up these childish dreams and do what's right. Marry Missy Le'Manné."_

 _"Deal."_

Chandler was shocked that Gabriel actually agreed to a childish game.

 _'I guess he finally got struck with an arrow.'_

Chandler thought as he shook hands with his brother to make it official.


	11. Classic

Gabriel went to the same Café everyday only accepting service from the green eyed girl.

"Why don't you smile?"

Circe kindly asked as she filled up his coffee.

" _Because my time is running out."_

 _"What do mean?"_

 _"I made a bet with my brother."_

 _"Can I help you?"_

 _"I wish."_

He said as he glanced at her eyes. She had a boyfriend but he didn't know who. She use to talk about how she wasn't looking for Prince Charming if he wanted her he had to find her even if he never comes, she was quite content with staying single and traveling the world helping anyone in need.

Now when she speaks Gabriel's heart is torn. Her passion is being snuffed out by an emotionless snob. He didn't dare ask for her boyfriend's name for he would feel obligated to hunt him down. She wanted to tell him but she couldn't muster up the courage.

Gabriel phone buzzed the caller name read brother with a picture of Chandler playing a piano. Gabriel reluctantly answers his phone.

" _What?"_

 _"Come to our engagement party."_

 _"It's today?"_

" _No, of course it's today otherwise I wouldn't be talking to you."_

 _"Fine, I'll be there."_

Gabriel hangs up then matches his eyes with Cicre as a cry for help. Circe gives him a half witted smile. Of course, Mr. Agreste wanted to derive from the path of a wealth and fame.

Gabriel dressed in a gorgeous dark violet suit that he designed himself with the butterfly broach to match, he was the epitome of spick and span. He stood on the top of stairs glaring at the overly dress gathering.

' _Masquerade ball? Kind of cliché.'_

That peacock dress that he drew not to long ago was being worn by a mysteriously mystical woman.

" _Would you like to dance?"_

 _"No."_

He responded sternly.

" _Come on.."_

 _"Shoo.. birdie."_

 _"Be a gentleman, after all it's my engagement day."_

" _And you choose to spend it with another guy?"_

 _"Don't tell me, how to live my life."_

She grabbed his arm in irritation and drag him onto the ballroom floor.

 _"I don't want to do this."_

Gabriel said as he furred his eyebrows as she move his hands and her hands in the right positions. He was shaking finding the entire situation awkward.

" _You know how to dance right?"_

 _"Of course I do."_

He replied as the both elegantly stepped back and forth. Trying to keep from awkward silence Gabriel blurted out,

"You know much like the legendary couple Ladybug and ChatNoir, Papillon and Paon were made for each other."

The girl blushed the reddish red he's ever seen. A hand touching his shoulder jolted him back to reality.

" _Smooth... brother but try hitting on your fiancée not mine."_

 _"Your not Madame Le'Manné!"_

Gabriel stared wide eyed at the mysterious girl. He could of sworn it was her.

 _"Glasses, your a idiot!"_

The girl yelled as she stared laughing.

 _"Circe?!"_

 _"Who else would it be?"_

 _"Someone with enough intelligence to figure that my brother is a big mistake."_


	12. Hero

Six months before the dreaded engagement two heroes watched the city of Pais. Not Ladybug and ChatNoir but Paon and a new recruit Papillon. They fought regular criminals not akumatized citizens.

" _Papillon, you look sharp today."_

She pulled his face close. She found him irresistible she leaned in closer and closer. Noses barely gazing, heart pumping, lips watering the whole nine yards. She wanted to kiss him but you don't start a relationship that you know well crash and burn.

" _What are you doing?"_

Papillon didn't feel the same but he was quite attracted to her at the same time.

" _I want to kiss you."_

 _"What's stopping you."_

 _"I have a boyfriend."_

 _"You have a want now?"_

Papillon's eyes widened with the sudden shock of the relations. Before he could utter another word she kisses him.

" _How was that?"_

 _"What's wrong with you?!"_

 _"What?"_

" _Do you have a boyfriend?"_

 _"Yes, but you have to understand that I had to kiss you. He's gonna purpose, he's a nice guy and all but I don't love him. It's in my best interest to marry him."_

 _"That doesn't explain the kiss at all."_

" _Look, if six months from now you care at all for me you'll find me."_

 _"I won't."_

Tears leaked from the crack on Paon's heart.

" _Why not?"_

 _"I like someone else."_

 _"So, it's not like you love her."_

" _Who said I didn't."_

 _"But in the Miraculous history it states like Ladybug is to ChatNoir as Volpina is to Turtle and as Paon is to Papillon."_

 _"Just because it happened once doesn't mean it's gonna happen again."_

 _"You really love this girl."_

 _"Miss Dúmor one my heart."_

She smiled at the thought of the love struck idiot who stood in front of her it all made sense to her. She was it fact Miss Dúmor, Miss Circe Ava Dúmor.

" _Birds of a feather aren't we."_

She stated as she left Papillon to his thoughts. Papillon didn't want to be chained to historical romance. He wanted to break the cycle. Midnight was a unusual time to show up at a girls house with a bouquet of freshly cut Calla Lilies, her favorite.

' _This is it. Breath Gabriel, just breath. You got this.'_

But, all that preparation wasted when he laid eyes on her. A bumbling mess a man can be when confessing love. Gabriel took a deep breath and knocked on her apartment door.

" _Gabriel_?"

Circe says as she answers the door acting as if she's been sleeping. Dressed in pink flannel pajamas added with messy hair. She yawned as her eyes weighed down on her eyes.

" _Circe... I came here to tell you something. It's hard to say... I..."_

Before he could get the words out she gave into her sleep deprivation. Waitressing, law school, and being a superhero is tough work. She fell on him, Gabriel being kind pick her up and uttered three words.

" _It can wait."_

As Gabriel in the present time let a tear roll down his cheek remembering that fact he was such a idiot didn't here someone come in.

" _Natalie! I told you no interruptions..."_

He looked up and it was the one person he didn't expect to see.

" _Circe..."_

 _"Hello, Gabriel. Miss me?"_


	13. Achievable

She ventured off the couch ignoring Felix's orders.

' _I'm in Adrien's room!'_

Marinette internally screamed. As she sat in the swivel chair in front of the computer. She wanted to find his secrets but wondered if she was crossing a line.

" _Don't do it Marinette."_

 _Tikki squeaked._

 _"It's a One in a life time chance."_

Felix heard Marinette and another voice. Thinking something was wrong he quickly turned off the faucet. He wrapped a white towel around his slender waist and stepped out drying his hair with another towel. When saw'll Marinette by the computer he wondered what she was up to.

" _Dupain, what are you up to?"_

Tikki hid before Felix made a reappearance. Marinette slowly swiveled towards Felix. She stood up and shoved the chair to the side.

" _It's not want you think!"_

As Felix walked closer, her back hit the brim of the table she placed her hands farther back accidentally hitting the keyboard. Still face Felix. Marinette was quite embarrassed by the outgoing situation.

" _Umm... a little close for comfort."_

She uttered as her mind started to wonder.

' _He looks like the blue eyed version of the pictures of Adrien's swimsuit addition magazine.'_

She stared intensely at Felix's body. His body had muscle but he wasn't overly muscular. In a essence he was purrfect just like his brother. To think most believe perfect isn't achievable, well two boys proved that wrong.

" _What Dupain? Don't snoop if you can't take the heat."_

 _"Your.. Umm... No clothes."_

She said trying to divert her gaze when she realized she was studying his well shaped figure. Marinette thought ignoring the fact her cheeks started to swell with the color red.

Both of them ignored the computer screen which exited sleep mode when Marinette touched the keyboard. On the screen was the last thing that Adrien viewed and was a newly found video posted on the Ladyblog of ChatNoir under the effects of Dark Cupid being pulled into a kiss by his Bugaboo.

" _Felix, move I'm leaving."_

 _"Why? Your that over welcomed your stay. What's a few minutes more gonna do."_

 _"Hey, Felix you better not be in my room, again."_

Felix signaled Marinette to keep quiet as he replied to his brother. Last thing he want was Adrien to complain about a girl in the room. Last thing Marinette wanted was Adrien to walk in on the most awkward situation ever.

" _Well, technically, it was my room first."_

He said more interested in arguing with his brother then dealing with the trapped girl.

" _Felix! Get out!"_

Adrien yelled on the other side of the door.

" _No."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Because, I'm naked."_

 _"There's giant glass window that all of Paris can see into. Your not naked,"_

 _"Are you really gonna take that chance?"_

Marinette found their argument quite funny.

" _Shut up."_

Felix ordered Marinette which Adrien heard and mistook as if it was meant for him.

" _Don't tell me to shut up."_

 _"It wasn't meant for you."_

 _"Then who?"_

 _"Ladybug."_

Marinette grew wide eyed.

' _Does he know?'_


	14. Trouble

_"I somehow doubt Ladybug would hangout with you."_

 _"You be surprised."_

 _'Oh my gosh, he does know.'_

Felix looks at Marinette. Her bluebell eyes meant his cold crystals. He didn't actually know. He figured if he said something so absurd that Adrien would be his gullible self.

' _What if ChatNoir fond out who I am. And meeting him wasn't a chance of luck or bad luck it was planned by him.'_

She panicked, she knew her and ChatNoir were meant for each other but she loved Adrien.

" _Mari_..."

Was he finally going to call Marinette the right name instead of calling her Dupain.

" _Yes_?"

The two teenagers were to occupied with each other to hear Adrien enter the room. Marinette quickly noticed the love of her life standing there speechless.

" _Adrien_!"

Marinette squealed. She could feel the tension in the room or was it the testosterone?

' _Did he find out my Ladybug obsession?'_

Felix move away from Marinette and she moved away from the computer. She was curious on to want Adrien was staring at.

' _This couldn't possibly get any worse.'_

The thought rolled in both Marinette and Adrien's heads at the exact same time. A paused moment of the kiss exchanged from Ladybug and ChatNoir.

" _Adrien, it's not like I didn't know you have a unhealthy obsession with the super-heroine of Paris."_

 _"Your obsessed with Ladybug?"_

Marinette surprisingly found herself jealous of her alter ego.

" _Who wouldn't she's perfect."_

 _"No, Adrien she's purrfect."_

Felix corrected just so he could make a cat pun. No wonder Marinette confused Felix for ChatNoir.

" _She nothing special."_

Marinette stated as Adrien grew offended by her comment.

' _What the heck did I just say?'_

" _Your wrong she's..."_

Adrien, flustered couldn't come up with a word to describe his precious bug. Yes, he did write her a poem but that took him many drafts.

Felix left the two to awkward silence as he grabbed some of Adrien's clothes and headed into the bathroom.

" _Adrien.. It's not what you think."_

Marinette blurted out severing the silence.

 _"You said Ladybug wasn't special. "_

 _"Adrien, I do think she's special."_

 _"Then why say something so horrible?"_

 _"Why fall in love with someone you have not a chance with?"_

Marinette then realized the advice she gave Adrien was advice she needed to follow.

 _"Can I offer you two some advice?... Get a room."_

Felix uttered as he stood there dressed in a matching set of Adrien's outfit.

' _Two Adrien's_?!'

Marinette's heart burst. She was still quarreling with Adrien but if you love someone you don't fix their flaws, you accept them. To her Adrien was in fact flawless.

" _Dupain_?"

Felix question as he waved his hand in front of her trying to snap her back from dreamland. Or Adrienland in her case.

" _Wait... what?..!"_

Marinette panicked flinging her arms around like a embarrassed fool.

" _Me and Adrien should get a room. I mean shouldn't... shouldn't."_

 _"Smooth Dupain."_

Felix was laughing after his reply to Marinette's fluttering. Adrien was shocked this was the first time he saw'll his brother laugh since the family split.


	15. Neutral

Paris, fine host of super villains and heroes. That's to be expected after it's home to the one and only Miracolous Ladybug.

A boy with vibrant red hair wondered if he still had feelings for the clumsiest girl in the school. He liked her compassion, bravery, purity, and above all her hard headiness.

" _Only if."_

He sat on the rim of the park's fountain, sketchbook slumped over his lap.

" _Only if Adrien wasn't in the way. She could be mine."_

Early that Sunday Nathanael ran into Chloe the Paris's version of Regina George.

" _Go away, I'm looking for my Adrikins."_

 _"So?"_

 _"Don't be so ugh, Okay. My problems are more important."_

 _"Sorry your highness."_

" _Don't be sarcastic with me mister."_

" _Chloe, can I ask you a question?"_

He timidly asked. He never thought he would ask for anything from anyone especially from Chloe.

" _No_.."

" _You help me, I'll help you."_

 _"Pffft... you and me? Daughter of Paris helping you? With what?"_

Her voice was what Nathanael imagined nails on a chalkboard sounded like.

" _Marinette and me."_

" _You still have a crush on Marinette?! Marinette Dupain-Cheng? Ew.. I guess I'll help you. If I help you Adrien will love me forever. And Marinette will be out of my way, finally."_

" _Deal?"_

 _"Deal."_

That morning Chloe gave him advice that would change his life forever.

" _Grow a pair, go to the bakery and find Marinette and tell her. Marinette, I've sappy feelings."_

Chloe was blunt but she was right he needed to tell her. He needed her in his life. She was his muse.

He built confidence shook off his contemplations. It was time. He headed to the bakery when he nearly got hit by a car. A man pushed him out of the way.

" _You okay?"_

Too Nathaniel's surprise it was a man that looked much like Adrien's father.

" _Gabriel Agreste?"_

It didn't make sense. He never was seen in the streets of Paris or outside his house.

 _"I would think I'm better looking."_

He joked. The guy noticed Nathanael's red emo styled hair.

" _Are you Amelia Dier's kid?"_

" _That's my mother's name... you know her?"_

 _"Tell her, getting hit by cars runs in the family."_

The mysterious man rummaged in his pocket for something. He pulled out a fox tail necklace that was similar to the one Lilia had but was red instead of orange.

" _Was going to give this to the Dupain and Cheng's daughter but since it was your mother's you seem like a better fit."_

" _Okay_."

Nathanael didn't question the man. Even he did he had so many questions it wasn't worth it. He accepted the gift and waved bye to the man. Nathanael of course forgot to tell Marinette about his feelings.

He headed home to a simple apartment. His mom was on her computer typing away as usual, she was a author after all. She wrote many stories but only one was her favorite, 'The White Cat is Good Luck.' It's about boy and girl who have neutral feelings for each other.

" _Welcome, home sweetie."_

She greeted not lifting her head from her screen.

" _Mom... A guy said to tell you 'getting hit by cars runs in the family."_

She stared at her son.

 _"Did he look like Gabriel Agreste?"_

 _"Yes, but he said he was better looking."_

She laughed. " _Of course, he did."_

 _"Mom, who was he?"_

 _"The one that got away."_

Those all two familiar words were the same words that she ended her favorite book with.


	16. Outstanding

Marinette planted her head into her desk. It was Monday and she couldn't face Adrien or Felix without embarrassment. She couldn't even bare to tell Alya.

Adrien walked in first then Felix followed and before he sat down he whispered "Adrien has a body pillow of Ladybug he sleeps with."

That's all he said and Marinette bursted out laughing. Adrien looked at Felix as if he was afraid that he told her something embarrassing. Embarrassing was right.

" _What did he tell you_?" Alya asked.

" _I think I'm in the cross fires of The Agreste Wars."_

" _Only if they could fight shirtless."_  
Alya replied winking to her best friend.

Nino coughed out the word " _Boyfriend_."

" _Well phooey_..." Alya teased.

After class Marinette started walk out when Adrien grabbed her suddenly. Her back was to the wall and his arm was blocking her exit.

" _What did he tell you?"_

Adrien demanded.

" _Ummm... uh... that..."_

She didn't know if she should be embarrassed or laugh. She looked down fidgeting with her hands.

" _That... you sleep with... um with a pillow of me, I mean of ladybug. Ladybug. I meant ladybug."_

Adrien's secret was out. He hated having a brother that didn't care about his personal space. Ding. Marinette's phone alerted her she hand a message. She looked at her phone. A message from Adrien's phone. She looked at it a her face went red.

 _"I think Felix has your phone..."_

" _Hmm_?"

Adrien stands next to her to look at the phone. A video of Adrien shirtless wrapped around the body pillow. Drooling and mumbling Ladybug. A text followed 'You're Welcome- Felix'

" _Adrien's so cute..."_

Marinette stated forgetting Adrien was there. She put her phone in her pocket and headed out. Marinette and Adrien heard screaming.  
The duo transformed and headed to the screaming to their surprise two akumatized victims?

" _Ladybug... Truth or dare?"_

This poor akumatized soul was split down the middle one half blue other white with black butterfly shaped glasses and a long brown ponytail. Her victims choice truth or dare and if they didn't do it they were frozen it place.

" _Truth_?" Ladybug unwillingly replied.

Hawkmoth told the akumatized victim to spill her secret identity but she didn't care. The other victim was a white version of ChatNoir with blue eyes.

" _Ladybug_!"

The white cat yelled at the same time as ChatNoir but they where to late.

" _Who is you crush? I hope you realize you can't lie."_

 _"Adri... I don't know."_

Ladybug eyes grew wide. What happened did she out grow her model crush? Before she could have time to think it through she yelled "Lucky Charm!"

She got a bandanna. A ladybug spotted bandanna. Before she could observe what to do with it the white cat took it and ChatNoir with after him.

" _Hey, you can't take people purrsonal belongings."_

" _Hey, glasses! Over here!"_

The white cat yelled waved the bandanna back and forth. He distracted her as Ladybug jumped up and grabbed her glasses and broke them.

She deakumatized the butterfly and return everything to it's rightful place. Ladybug and ChatNoir looked at the white cat wondering why he didn't transform back.

The mysterious cat kneeled in front of Ladybugand kissed her hand. Alya snapped a photo of it as ChatNoir stared speechless.

" _I'm Chatblanc and I hope M'Lady as room in her heart for one more stray."_

Her Miraculous started beeping.

" _Gotta go, Blanc."_

 _"Bugaboo.."_

ChatNoir followed Ladybug to a alley she had a few moments before she transformed back.

" _ChatNoir! What are doing here?"_

She was nervous. She wasn't ready for him to find out not like this. ChatNoir was jealous of Chatblanc and ChatNoir want to make that clear by kissing his Lady. ChatNoir was outstanding kisser.


	17. Irritated

Adrien woke up in his limo. He didn't remember how he got there. He just remembered his battling the akumatized villain, Choice.

" _Mister and Misses Agreste this is your stop."_

Adrien looked to his right and to his surprise there was Chloé. Clearly irritated about something. Who knows she's Chloé.  
To Adrien she looked different. Maybe it was her hair? Up instead of down. Or was it her black and white dress paired with her yellow suit jacket and high heels?

Adrien exited the vehicle to see his home. He didn't ask any questions hoping that he wasn't married to Chloé. Chloé latched onto Adrien's arm as he stared at her confused.

" _Adrikins? Aren't you gonna knock?"_

 _"Knock?"_

He didn't understand why he should knock it's his house after all.

" _Fine, I'll knock."_

Chloé pounded on the door. Felix answered the door and greeted both Chloé and Adrien with hugs. That was unlike Felix. He was never the one for affection of any type. Chloé dragged Adrien into the mansion. The interior looked the same but had more of a feminine touch.

" _Alya, Nino, Axel, and Adele are here. Sabine and Tom are here. Marinette is with Nina and Louis in the kitchen making cookies. Dad's here. Mom, I think is looking threw photos in the living room."_

Felix rambled on as if excepting Adrien to know who Axel, Adele, Nina, and Louis were. If the names didn't throw Adrien off then it was probably Felix's appearance. He looked like a blonder younger version of their father but dressed it a black three quarter sleeved tee. He was wearing glasses too, Adrien did remember that Felix's vision was depleting.

" _Wait... did you say mom's here?"_

Adrien surprising question startled both Chloé and Felix.

" _Adrien, honey she been her helping Felix and Marinette_."

Chloé patted her husband on the back. Adrien rushed to the living room to see a woman with graying blonde roots flipping threw family albums.

" _Mom_?"

Adrien question. Was this real or a imagination? She looked up and her green eyes stared into his. He knew at that moment he never wanted to leave even if he was married to Chloé.

" _Adrien, come sit. I know I look at these pictures every reunion but can you just humor me?"_

She asked patting the couch cushion next to her. Adrien sat next to her and hugged her. He never wanted to let go. Tears instinctively ran down his face.

 _"I missed you_." He muttered.

" _Sweetie, you were gone for a week and it was your five year anniversary with Chloé. You don't have to be dramatic."_

Adrien let go of his mother.

" _I've been married to Chloé, five years?"_

 _"Of course you have, silly. I still wondering when your gonna give me some grandchildren. I'm only going live so long."_

She joked. As Adrien eyed the album.  
He recognized Felix and Marinette instantly they were sharing a large milkshake. There was a caption 'first date.'

" _Marinette and Felix?"_

Adrien questioned as he looked at the picture as if he was trying to wish out it's existence.

 _"I remember that. I stalk them until they let me take a picture. And I'm still glad I did."_

 _"You stalked them?"_

Adrien started laughing. He wouldn't put that past her. She was still the mom he remembered.

" _Well, duh. First look at her I was like she's gonna be my daughter in law. I'll be honest tho, I always thought you'd end up with her."_

 _"Why's that?"_

Adrien said curiously.

" _ChatNoir and Ladybug are made for each other."_

" _Marinette's Ladybug?!"_

 _"Of course, not."_  
She shook her head slightly then continued.  
" _Your not ChatNoir so I thought since Felix is that he would end up with Ladybug, whom ever she is. But with that said I wouldn't have the joy of Chloé being my daughter in law."_

She said sarcastically. She liked Chloé but that girl knows what buttons to push.

" _Did you just say I'm... not ChatNoir?"_


	18. Rescuing

" _ChatNoir_?"

A soft voice asked.

" _Tikki, he's not waking up? What do I do? I can't take him to the hospital. He's in his suit."_

Marinette panicked. Choice was no longer a threat but she never asked the truth or dare question that ChatNoir remembers. Choice's real powers were destroying memories causing the victims to go into a state of comatose. ChatNoir, of course was no exception.

" _What am I going to do with you?"_

She asked ChatNoir as he laid on the bed above her computer. She petted his blonde hair. She carried him as if a prince rescuing a princess from some sort magical villain. Which ironically was the sum of their life except the roles were reversed.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Marinette picked up her phone.

" _Girl, were are you? I need your help."_

 _"Help? For what?"_

Marinette timidly asked not wanting to leave ChatNoir's side.

" _Didn't you hear? After Choice's attack nobody can find Adrien."_

 _"Adrien? Missing? How can I help?"_

She replied then she looked at ChatNoir and realized even if she loved Adrien it wasn't right to leave ChatNoir.

" _Sorry, I can't."_

 _"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, why in the city of Paris, can't you?"_

 _"Ummm..."_

She need a moment to think. Should she just blurt out the truth. 'Hi, Alya I know best friends are supposed to tell each other everything but I'm Ladybug.' somehow telling her now would probably make matters worse.

" _Umm... Alya just trust me."_

" _Girl, what if Chloé finds him first and rescues him. And he's all like Chloé my love. And in blink of an eye your sitting in the corner of your house with your hundred cats."_

Marinette gazes as ChatNoir for a brief moment.

" _Just one, a black one."_

Marinette smiled smitten with her kitten joke.

" _Well, I'm giving you chance, it expires in three... two..."_

Alya hung up. Marinette took a deep breath.

" _Tikki, Adrien's out there somewhere. Nobody can find him."_

 _"And you wanna help, but ChatNoir is partner."_

 _"I promised I'd never leave his side even if my heart wants to be elsewhere."_

 _"Well, at least you've got me as company."_

Tikki comment made Marinette smile.

" _Your a great friend, Tikki."_

 _"The best."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"I have Eons of relationship advice, love or otherwise, under my belt."_

Tikki bragged.

" _But, Tikki you don't wear a belt."_

Marinette said picking on her tiny friend.

" _Marinette, what are you gonna do if ChatNoir wakes up?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Hey, Hi um.. Ladybug me. Yup."_

Tikki mocked.

" _No, it's not gonna be like that."_

 _"Or worse what if your parents find ChatNoir? In your bed? Oh, things that they would think."_

 _"Tikki!"_

Marinette said blushing.

" _What? Don't tell me the thought hasn't accrued."_

 _"Tikki, what's gotten into you?"_

" _If I didn't have tiny hands I could write you a how to book on Ladybug and ChatNoir relationships."_

 _"I prefer auto books anyway."_

Marinette guessed that Tikki was acting unusual since most Ladybugs and ChatNoirs ended up together.

" _I wonder who's under the mask?"_

Marinette asked fiddling with the edge of ChatNoir's mask.


	19. Reality

Adrien headed to the kitchen to grab some snacks to eat with his mom as they looked threw the photos. Marinette stood stirring batter as a two children sat on the counter eating sweets.

" _Uncle, Adrien!"_

They screamed jumping off the counter to hug him. Adrien had no idea who the were but he hug them anyway. Why wouldn't he? Both with a hair color similar to Marinette's and light blue eyes. The girl had ponytails just like Marinette did in high school and a shirt that read 'Daddy's little kitten'. The boy had a shaggy hair just like Adrien did when he was dressed like ChatNoir and a shirt that read 'Meow-my's boy.'

" _Nina, Louis, go give grandpa Tom the cookies you made."_

Marinette told her kids as she laid the bowl on the stove next to the cookie sheet.

" _Right, meow?"_

Louis asked. Adrien looked at Louis as if he was a proud father that just watched he's kid ride a bike for the first time.

" _Right, meow, both of you_."

Marinette handed them each a plate piled with cookies obviously decorated by the kids. The kids walked off arguing who cookies grandpa Tom would like more.

" _Marinette, you good with kid..."_

Adrien was cut off when he noticed Marinette's pregnant belly.

" _Your pregnant?!"_

 _"Your very observant."_

She giggled. Adrien visited almost every week to hang with her kids but the expression that he had on his face was utter shock as if he had never seen her pregnant.

" _How many months?"_

 _"Due in a week or two actually. He's a kicker."_

 _"Can I feel?"_

Adrien could see that she was hesitate but the baby was his nephew after all. She took his hand and laid it on her belly. Almost immediately he felt a kick. Adrien's face lite up. Something Marinette has never seen before.  
Adrien noticed that Marinette wasn't her usual goofy clumsy self this time she was more mature. Was it by the hand motherhood?

" _I want one."_

 _"Have you told Chloé?"_

 _"No, I don't think she would want to ruin her figure."_

" _Hey, if anyone could pull of mom jeans it be Chloé."_

Adrien smiled. He still didn't know if this was reality or fantasy. If there's one person he could trust it would be Marinette.

" _Marinette, can I tell you something."_

 _"Go ahead."_

 _"I don't remember anything between teaming up with Ladybug in high school to the car ride here."_

 _"That's big gap."_

Adrien still had his hand on her belly as he felt another kick.

" _Still want one."_

She move his hand off so baby kicks won't distract him.

" _Where to start um... we dated and you sent Felix in your place. Felix and I dated for a year then he told me he was ChatNoir and asked to marry him."_

 _"ChatNoir, Felix?"_

 _"Is your circuits fried? Of ChatNoir Felix. You two come from a long line of Miraculous holders. You were the only one that didn't get one. Chloé, your wife even has the bee Miraculous. Paon was your Mom, Papillon, your dad. A long line of heroes."_

 _"Papillon? Hero? And what's with goody toe_ _shoes Felix?"_

Adrien wasn't a hero and his dad was? What twisted world did he live in?

" _Adrien are you okay?"_

Marinette asked as she patted his shoulder.

" _No, I'm not. I don't know if this is real."_

 _"Adrien.."_

She places his had back on her belly to feel the baby kick once more.

" _Feel that."_

Adrien nodded.

" _That's your nephew, that's a life, that's reality."_

 _"Your such a good friend, Marinette."_

" _You know it."_

 _"What's his name?"_

 _"Taylor Thomas Agreste. Felix wanted to make a cat pun out of his name and I wanted to name him after my father."_

Adrien shook his head that was a terrible pun even by Adrien's standards.


	20. Effortless

" _Adrien, there you are."_

 _"Need something Felix?"_

 _"Bridgette's coming."_

 _"Bridgette?"_

The only Bridgette, Adrien remembers is the one who broke Felix's heart over a text. Adrien assumed that's when he flipped he's expressions changed. But why was this Felix was different?

Adrien questioned still not aware where or for that matter who he was. He thought he was a high school student. He thought he was ChatNoir.

" _Ladybug_."

Marinette blurted out.

" _Ladybug?! Coming here?"_

Adrien was going to be face to face with the girl he thought was his beloved crush. A effortless smile crept up his face. True his wife was Chloé Bourgeois but he was gonna meet his Bugaboo.

" _Awe, starstruck Adrien still in there."_

Felix teased. There was exactly five knocks at the door in came a woman about Marinette's height with long ponytails, shorts, suit jacket, and dress shirt.

" _Hi, I'm Bridgette."_

 _"Ladybug?"_

Adrien questioned as he study her appearance.

" _The one and only."_

Adrien looked at her and looked at her but something seemed off. Was he just not impressed? Was he disappointed?

" _You can't be Ladybug."_

Adrien stated to Felix's surprise.

" _Tikki, can you believe this guy_?"

A little kwami flew out of her jacket pocket. Red with a black spotted placed perfectly on her forehead. The kwami got really close to Adrien's face.

" _You listen here, buster. She's Ladybug and I'm proof."_

Tikki was not happy with someone calling her Master a liar.

" _Sorry_."

Adrien was conflicted. His heart was telling him that she was her. She wasn't HIS Ladybug.

" _Sorry, about my brother."_

Felix didn't know what was happening. His brother was acting weird ever since he came over. Was it Chloé causing drama again?

" _It's just hard you know telling everybody your Ladybug. One half of Paris thinks your telling the truth and other thinks your a glorified cosplayer_." Bridgette rambled.

" _You told everyone?"_

Adrien questioned which it seems he was asking more questions then getting answers.

" _Well, I revealed my identity and proposed to Marinette in the same sentence on National television."_

Felix said as Marinette heard him and walked over to join the conversation.

" _It was the stupidest thing he's ever done."_

Marinette teased.

" _Oh, come on you won't have paw-ssibly married me if wasn't stupid." Felix teased back._

 _"I left you at a pet shop once don't make me do it again."_

For some reason Adrien's stomach turned every time he heard Marinette and Felix flirt back and forth.

" _So, did you and Bridgette date?"_

Adrien asked. Anything to stop the insufferable flirting.

" _No, but I'm pretty she still has a pinup of me."_

 _"Sure, do."_

Bridgette replied sat uncomfortably with Adrien. She emitted in front of Marinette, Felix's wife.

" _And you don't care?"_

Marinette knew that question was targeted towards her. What could she say?

" _Well, drawings don't do him justice."_

 _"I bet."_

Bridgette replied as she let her imagination run wild. Everyone was startled by a blood curling scream by Chloé. Adrien ran to her rescue.

" _What's the matter?"_

 _"Are you blind?"_

" _This little brat got icing on my designer dress."_

Nina started to tear up.

 _"I Sorry Chloé."_

Adrien picked up Nina and rocked her comforting her.

" _You have a right to be sorry." Chloé scoffed._

 _"Chloé, I'll get you a new one. Just stop yelling at her."_

Adrien ordered. How the heck did he end up married to her? He looked at the sad little girl.

" _Are you okay?"_

Adrien asked. The little girl shook her head side to side.

" _How about for the rest of the night I sneak you cookies and cakes? And we not tell mommy or daddy it'll be our little secret."_

She smiled. She was absolutely the cutest thing ever. She was missing a couple of teeth and she had a light dust of freckles.

' _Can I adopt her? I'd be the best father ever'_ Adrien thought.

 ** _A/N: I really appreciate the comments! I haven't really thought about how the reveal would go Jenny but maybe I'll take your advice. I also wrote this before season two so not all things are up to date._**


	21. Legacy

" _Marinette,"_

 _"Hm."_

 _"Is it odd that I still don't think she's Ladybug. I know I saw'll her Kwami but something just is not sitting right."_

 _"Well, try to keep your mind of it."_

She said as she handed him a spoon covered in batter before she put cookies in the oven.

" _Well?"_

 _"Well, what?"_

 _"How does it taste?"_

 _"Fine."_

 _"Fine? Guess I'm gonna have to hang up my chefs hat."_

 _"Don't do that their amazing!"_

 _"I'm just pulling your tail."_

Marinette knew just what to say to make him smile.

" _Marinette_..."

Before he could say anything more, Marinette demeanor changed. She started crying.

" _Silly, kitty wake up, it's been five days, I'm worried."_

 _"Marinette?"_

Adrien was startled. He tried to comfort her by it seemed he was making matters worse.

" _Please, Chat, wake up."_

Marinette wiped the tears from her eyes.

" _Pregnancy hormones."_

She joked as if nothing happened. He studied her for a moment. What just happened? He thought. Was he going crazy?

" _Adrien..." Marinette uttered._  
 _"...my water broke."_

 _"Your water broke?!"_

He repeated. He didn't know what to do.

" _Can you take me to the hospital?"_

 _"I should get Felix first he's just in the next room."_

 _"Adrien, hospital then husband."_

Adrien shook his head in agreement and took her to the nearest hospital which was a hour away. He called Felix in the limo on their way there.

" _Are you okay Marinette?"_

Marinette was covered in sweat. Adrien thought it was weird in all the stories he heard it took awhile before the contractions built up.

" _I'm about to shove a human being out of my who ha for the third time. Do I look okay?"_

She was in intense pain. A doctor came in.

" _Dad, can you stand by mom and hold her hand."_

Adrien followed the Doctor's orders and didn't correct the Doctor.

" _Looks like go time."_

The Doctor said as she looked between Marinette's legs. Marinette's hospital gown was soaked with sweat and Adrien's hand was being crushed by her.

" _Push_!" The Doctor screamed.

" _Push! Push! Push_!" She continued.

Marinette screamed. Adrien felt uncomfortable seeing Marinette in so much pain.

 _"I can't... I can't..."_

Marinette muttered threw her screams.

" _Marinette, Push."_

Adrien ordered not wanting her to give up. Before they knew it a baby's cries could be heard. The baby was past around by a bunch of nurses. Cleaning and what not.

" _Congratulations, on your son_."

The Doctor said handing the newborn to Adrien. Adrien was overwhelmed with thoughts of fatherhood. The thought that maybe one day a baby like this would carry on his legacy.

" _Marinette, he's gorgeous_."

He tilted the newborn so Marinette could see. Marinette opened her mouth as if she was going to say something but nothing came out.

" _Marinette_?"

Adrien wondered why she wasn't saying anything. A nurse hurriedly took the baby and ran out of the room with it. The Doctor and the other nurse ran in a panic when Marinette stared drifting off.

" _Marinette_?!"

Adrien screamed. Her monitor in a couple seconds flatlined. The Doctor tried chest compressions and every resonation thing in the book.

" _Get him out of here_!"

A nurse screamed. Adrien didn't want to leave even if the tears were blinding him. He didn't want to leave her side. She was his friend after all.

" _Marinette_!"

He yelled. Two nurses tried to push him threw the doors making the last thing he would see is a nurse laying a cloth over her face. Adrien didn't want her to die not like this. Not ever. He didn't care if he wasn't her husband. He wanted to be there. No. He needed to be there. He needed her. Her story shouldn't end here.

" _Marinette_!"

He screamed as he was pushed through the doors.


	22. Assuming

Marinette walked threw the school's court. It was Friday afternoon. It was slow week. She sat in her usually sit. Finding herself staring at Adrien's empty sit. 'He's been gone for several days, I hope he's okay.' Marinette thought.

She was worried about many things. ChatNoir, Adrien, and how she was gonna handle a one on one akuma attack. As she jotted meaningless words onto her notebook, a familiar face burst threw the doors. Not Alya. Not Nino. Not Chloé they were already there and seated.

It was none other then Paris missing model. Marinette didn't know how to react. Him returning only solved one of her problems. Adrien spotted Marinette and their eyes locked. Adrien ran up to her. He didn't bother to greet Nino or anybody else. He needed to hug Marinette. He needed to know she was alright.

" _Adrien_?"

Marinette squealed as they both heard the click of Alya's iPhone.

" _Shhh... just let me hold you a little longer_."

The whole class was obsoletely speechless. Nobody understood why Marinette of all people was the first person he came to.

" _Adrien_..."

The hug they shared was oddly comforting to both of them as if they belonged in each other's arms. Marinette said breaking the silence.

" _Hmmm...,"_

 _"You've been gone for several days."_

She said trying to hold her composure in front of the class.

" _What_?"

Adrien remarked pushing away from Marinette. He glanced shot to Nino as if he needed another opinion. Nino shook his head.

" _Bro, your dad has your face plastered all over Paris."_

Adrien's face was all over Paris before these events but Adrien knew what his friend meant.

" _And dude, do you stink!"_

Nino said holding his nose and waving his hand.

" _Yeh, now that you mention it you smell like that cheese_." Kim added waving his hand like Nino.

" _Camembert_."  
Max corrected as he pushed up his glasses.

Adrien didn't realize he was out for so many days. He woke up and new that he had to untransformed, feed Plagg, and hunt down Marinette. He wondered how did his dad cope? Did he go insane thinking not only did he lose his wife but also his son?

" _Adrien... I can take you home, if you want_?"

Marinette offered. Marinette missed him and was on the verge of tears. She didn't care if she was going to skip the rest of the school day.

" _Umm... that be great."_

Adrien said as he left the room with her leaving Chloé on the phone. No doubt she was telling all of Paris, Adrien's back.

Marinette stared at the ground as they reached the gates of Agreste Manor. She wiped a tear on the back of her hand.

" _Marinette, are you okay?"_

Adrien genuinely sounded concerned. He didn't want her to be upset not ever. Before she knew he had wrapped his hands around her for the second time.

" _Don't cry. You hear me." He ordered._

 _"Adrien... these are happy tears."_

 _"Their still tears, Marinette."_

 _"I don't know want else to do."_

 _"Smile. I'm back."_

Marinette grasp the back of Adrien's jacket and buried her face into his chest and let it all out.  
She cry tears for Adrien, she cried for ChatNoir, she even cried for the poor butterflies that get used by Papillon.

Rain started to pour down but neither one moved. Both could here each other's heartbeat even over the rain. Adrien was okay with letting Marinette use him as a shoulder to cry on. Marinette her a sniffle coming from Adrien. She looked at him with her bluebell eyes and him back with his gorgeous greens.

" _I._.."

Before any more words could be exchanged Marinette instinctively kissed him. She was on her tip toes. She didn't kiss him on his forehead like she was planning.

" _I'm, sorry, meant to kiss forehead but missed."_

Marinette nervously sputtered. Adrien, however didn't realize his hands from her waist. Was he to early in assuming that he only had feelings for Ladybug?

 ** _A/N: Needed some Adrienette fluff to make up for last chapter_**


	23. Together

Something that Adrien never pictured that he witnessed as he entered his home with Marinette at his side. Color. There was definitely a feminine touch. It wouldn't seem obvious to a outsider but it was there.

Did his father find someone new? He thought. Under the circumstances he wouldn't blame him. Yes, Adrien missed his mom but his father needed someone to help him cope.

Marinette couldn't bring up the courage to talk to Adrien. Not after what just happened. 'Forehead. Forehead. Why did I account for my shortness?' she thought as she fidgeted with her hands. She didn't know if she should stay or leave. She sure wanted to leave. Runaway from the awkwardness.

Adrien deducting were his father was most likely to be. Stood in front of Gabriel's study door. He grabbed Marinette's hand and knocked with his free hand. Marinette could feel how nervous he was. She was equally as nervous as him but for completely different reasons.

No one could brace either Adrien, nor Marinette for the most unexpected thing. Marinette looked at Adrien and didn't want to even emit what she saw. Adrien was wide eyed and honestly didn't know what to say.

" _Adrien_?!"

Gabriel said. His jacket wasn't on. His hair was a mess. He had the first few buttons of his dress shirt unbuttoned. Red and white designer tie was untied. He looked a mess but thankfully the blonde girl that was on his desk looked more composed then him. In fact she looked as if she didn't have a hair out of place.

" _Adrien_?!"

The blonde girl shrieked. Adrien knew that voice. 'It couldn't be could it?' Adrien thought.  
Adrien not wanting to face faces closed the door. He was kinda of glad Marinette was there but was really sorry.

" _I'm sorry..."_

Adrien told her. She was blushing in embarrassment. Marinette didn't think she could ever look at her role model the same ever again. Even Adrien's words won't fix this.

" _I'm really sorry, Marinette.. you probably hate me for keeping you here."_

 _"I don't..."_

 _"You don't what?"_

Adrien knew what she was going to say but had to here her say it.

 _"I don't hate you... I actually..."_

Marinette told Alya multiple times that if Adrien ever returned he would confess. Confess everything. Loving him. Maybe even Ladybug. But she was interrupted by the door opening. Gabriel exited now fully dressed and beyond embarrassed for the awkward situation. The blonde soon followed.

" _Miss Dupain-Cheng, you are dismissed."_

Gabriel said. He wanted to talk to his son alone about his whereabouts. He had Natalie and Gorilla scouring Europe for him. Marinette release from Adrien and before she knew it the blonde hug her. Adrien and Gabriel were shocked.

" _Thank you_." She kindly whispered.

" _Thank you, for bringing my son back."_

Marinette then realized that in-fact was Adrien's missing mom the one from the picture that she saw when she was Ladybug.

" _You're... welcome."_

Marinette replied. She wasn't like she found him or anything. He came to her. She was released from the hug. 'Do the Agreste's think I'm a huggable today or something?' Marinette thought.

" _He's lucky to have such a wonderful girlfriend."_

Mrs. Agreste said apparently she didn't know anything about her sons love life. She Marinette's reaction was priceless.

" _I'm not. We're not together. Not that I... I can... he won't... not that I won't... I'm mean your son's hot... I mean gorgeous... I mean nice. Nice that's what I was going for."_

Adrien didn't know how to reply. He liked the compliments but it just made a awkward situation awkwarder.

" _Gabriel we need to adopt her."_

Ms. Agreste reminded Marinette less of Adrien but more of ChatNoir.

" _No, more kids."_

 _"But, I need a girl."_

Definitely more of a ChatNoir. It made Marinette giggle a bit.

" _Hmm_?"

Adrien wondered what she found so funny.

" _Your mom reminds me of one of my friends."_

 _"Which one?"_

 _"Did you ever hear curiosity killed the cat_?"

 ** _A/N: I'm gonna rant. This has nothing to do with Miraculous Ladybug just need a place to vent. Anyway I work on this project for 7 hours and the stupid program I was using crashed and didn't save the thing_**


	24. Instinct

Felix thought it was funny his brother had his head buried into a pillow. He was miserable.

" _Welcome home, sunshine."_

Felix teased. Sunshine was a direct strike both on Adrien's hair color and his personality. Felix was always thought to be a storm cloud that waited to corrupt the sunshine.

" _Leave me alone."_

" _Come on? Mom mistaking you and Dupain as a couple. How could she not? You two were holding hands."_

" _She's just a really good friend_."

Felix thought his brother was a absolute moron for not seeing that Marinette had feelings for him. Guess, it's obvious to everyone but Adrien.

Felix left his brother to his thoughts as he headed to the Dupain-Cheng to apologize for his family.

The little bell on the door rang as he entered. Marinette stood at the cash register helping their second to last customer. Her father was pulling fresh bread out of the oven. The whole bakery smelled like a mix of chocolate chip cookies and cakes. To simplify it was nose heaven.

" _Dupain_."

Felix greeted after he waited patiently for her company. His instinct as a Agreste was to eat all the food but he had to keep his cool.

" _Felix, so what do I owe the pleasure?"_

She said sarcastically not wanting another Agreste to cause more trouble.

 _"I came here to apologize for my..."_

He didn't know what should he call his family's over dramatic choices.

" _families miss behaviors."_

 _"Hello, Adrien nice to see you."_

Tom welcomed as he waved his had after placing bread in the display case.

" _Dad, this is Felix Agreste."_

Marinette corrected. It was extremely common for everyone one to mistake him for Adrien because everyone liked Adrien. Everyone knew Adrien.

" _There's two of them?"_

Tom questioned wondering if his daughter would be as obsessed with this Agreste as she was the last.

" _What do you mean by miss behaviors?"_

Sabine asked who was in the back eavesdropping. Marinette gave Felix a glance. Wanting him to say anything but the truth.

 _"I believe honesty is the best policy..."_

 _"Since when?" Marinette blurted out._

" _Marinette_!" Her parents scolded wanting Felix to continue.

" _I'm deeply sorry for not taking my brother home myself. If I did it would of prevented Marinette witnessing my father in such a undress state."_

Sabine and Tom looked at Marinette she tensed up sensing their glances. She looked at Felix begging him to stop.

 _"I myself am not innocent. I shouldn't of fell on top of her especially in such a public place or left the shower like I did. I hope these actions do affect my brother since the only thing he did was kiss her."_

Felix thought if he was going to fess up he was taken Adrien down with the rest of the family.

" _My poor baby."_

Tom said wrapping his arms around his daughter.

 _"I thought you should know, not that she didn't mind being mistaken as Adrien's girlfriend by my mother."_

 _"Marinette.."_

Sabine commonly said knowing how Marinette felt about Adrien.

 _"I realize that my apologies will not be excepted and with I'm content with."_

Felix said leaving the bakery in awkward silence. Marinette didn't want tell her parents about anything.

" _Marinette tell us want happened."_

Sabine ordered wanting to know what her poor babies been threw.

" _Felix, fell on me then there was ice cream and then I ended up at the Adrien's house. Um... then stuff happened for a couple weeks. Adrien went missing. Then later he found me. Umm... we umm... uh..."_

Marinette couldn't emit that she kissed him. Yes it was a accident but she couldn't tell her parents.

" _Then there was door and Adrien opened it. He shouldn't of opened it."_

Marinette finished as she nervously smiled.  
Tom didn't want to hear any of it. He wanted her to say innocence forever like all fathers do.

 _ **A/N: BTW I believe if Adrien was a Pokémon Trainer he would be on team Instinct and Marinette would be on Valor.**_


	25. Oblivious

Monday. April something. Adrien didn't know  
what the exact date was but it was about to be the longest day in both Adrien and Marinette's lives.

" _Class meet Felix Agreste, he is a new clothes model and student for Collège Françoise Dupont."_

Felix looked around the room there were only two seats left one next to a hipster girl or one by a red head boy.

" _You, May sit anywhere you'd like."_

The teacher said turning towards the chalkboard to start today's lesson. Felix took a seat next to the hipster girl.

" _Names, Alya and that's Marinette's seat."_

 _"Don't care."_

Felix said as he pulled out his note books and pencils from his black bag.

" _Don't talk to him Alya, he's like a cat if you ignore him, he'll come up to you."_

Adrien mumbled as he sat in his seat drawing doodles of his precious Bugaboo. He didn't dare to see the look that Felix gave him. Felix didn't mind being compared to a cat that's basically what he was.

" _Dude. He's your bro."_

Nino said trying to butt in the Agreste brothers conversation. Marinette stumbled in late like usual. She was up Ladybugging with ChatNoir. ChatNoir wanted to know what his Lady was up to and if there was Akumas. Of course that's what she thought. In reality he wanted to confess everything but something or someone was holding him back.

Marinette noticed Felix was in her usual sit so she sat by Nathanael. Marinette shuffled in her bag for her notes and things as the teacher scolded her for being late.

" _Hi, Marinette."_

Nathanael quietly greeted. He was nervous. Marinette noticed something different about Nathanael what he had hanging around his neck. A red fox Miraculous. 'Red? I thought the fox Miraculous was orange? Maybe it's just a necklace.' Marinette thought quickly dismissing the possibility that Nathanael might be a superhero.

Felix glanced at what Adrien was drawing and refused to let the opportunity slip through his claws.

" _Adrien, should I tell ChatNoir your after her as well?"_

Felix whispered not breaking away from taking notes. Adrien face turned red and turn to face Felix.

"What if I am?"

The whole class heard Adrien. Even the teacher.

" _Adrien, do not talk unless you've been called on."_

The teacher told him and then went back to the lesson.

" _Nathanael_?"

Marinette asked not sure how she was going to word what she about to say.

" _Yes_."

He replied overwhelmed by joy that she was talking to him.

" _I like your necklace_.."

She added a nervous smile at the end of her sentence.

" _Thanks, a friend gave it to me."_

 _"That's sweet."_

Marinette oblivious to the other scenarios that could of happened. Marinette went back to her notes glad that she resolved her stirring thoughts.

" _Class, before you leave Gabriel Agreste is hosting a contest. Two people will design two swimsuits inspired by superheroes. The winners will not only get their designs in a upcoming summer magazine but also get to model them. I already paired you with other classmate. Kim and Ivan, Alya and Juleka, Nino and Max, Chloé and Adrien, Rose and Sabrina, Alix and Mylène, Nathanael and Marinette. Felix will join Rose's group."_

Nathanael looked over at Marinette and blushed a little.

 _"I think will work great together."_

Marinette said happy she didn't have to work with Chloé but felt bad for Adrien. She really didn't want to work with Felix but he was better then Chloé. A lot better then Chloé.

" _Marinette, your group is going to get nothing done. Felix and Nathanael can't keep your eyes off you. Why? Beats me._

Chloé remarked wanting to get under Marinette's skin.

" _Bourgeois, it's quite contrary. She couldn't kept her eyes of me. I'm mean not that I don't blame her I was shirtless at the time."_

Marinette slams her head on the table. Alya was about to give her a storm full of questions.

 ** _A/N: Who do you ship Chloe with?_**


	26. Nefarious

" _What are we doing?"_

 _"What do you mean, Circe?"_

 _"This, us. It's confusing for the boys."_

 _"If you haven't had left me there would be nothing to be confused about."_

Gabriel absolutely love his wife. He had no reason to akumatize any more people. The reason he wanted the Miraculouses is quite simple he wanted his family back together.

" _If you returned what was rightfully mine, we wouldn't have this probably_."

She wanted her Miraculous back. She thought for many years she lost the peacock until that day she found out that Gabriel stole it. That was the same day she left for Tokyo. She told Felix where she was going over the phone and that she was probably not returning.

She rolled over on the bed to check what time it was. Two o'clock in afternoon. Gabriel told Natalie to clear his schedule for today. He spend every moment with her.

" _You don't need to be Paon anymore."_

He said as he wrapped his hands around her waist and rested his chin on the back her shoulder.

" _I'll be the judge of that."_

She said as she tried to release from his grasp.

" _Can we just not talk about the Miraculouses just for a moment?"_

He said burying his head in her blonde hair.

" _How was work?"_

She sarcastically said knowing very well he didn't go anywhere today. She could feel him chuckle a bit.

" _Akumatize any people today?"_

She added not fond of what he's been doing since she's been gone. He turned her to face him.

" _No, I got something better to do."_

 _"The nefarious Papillon got a hobby didn't he? Let me guess... collecting pencils.."_

She smiled as she said something so ridiculous. She knew she was married to super villain but to her he was still that same Gabriel she fell in love with. The same one who stole her Miraculous.

" _Maybe he did."_

He joked as he kissed her. He didn't ever want her to leave again. She pulled away leaving him wanting more.

" _Don't think so, fly boy."_

Fly boy was one of the many nicknames she would call him in their superhero days.

" _We can't stay cocooned in here all day. A bird has to fly the nest eventually."_

Gabriel shook his head as his wife's bad puns.

" _Birds of feather flock together_." He replied.

" _Not if one is a manipulative butterfly."_

Gabriel looked at her wondering if she was so hung up on the past how did they end up in bed together?

She kissed him passionately. Now he remembers like all those years ago it was a kiss.  
A very dangerous kiss.

" _Owl'll always love you."_

He just stared at her. She ruined the moment. She just looked at him enormously proud of her pun.

" _Nothing? But it was a really good one."_

He turn over facing the ceiling and started to laugh. Something he hasn't done in really long time. Gabriel definitely passed on his laugh to Adrien.

" _What am I going to do with you?" Gabriel teased._

 _"Let me return to Tokyo?"_

Gabriel sat up. Looked her in her green eyes.

" _No.. just no... you can't go... I just got you back."_

 _"Give me, my Miraculous and I'll stay."_

 _"If you can't stay for me, can you stay for the boys?"_

" _I would love to but I won't live in this house with Papillon. I want to live in this house with Gabriel Agreste."_

 _"Then what do you call this?"_

Gabriel said quite upset that his wife was distancing herself from him. Circe thought for a moment. 'What was this?' There was only one way to describe this relationship. No matter how crude it may seem.

 _"A booty call."_

 ** _A/N: This is my favorite chapter. The feels._**


	27. Seductive

Marinette stood on her balcony leaning her arms on the railing. Admiring Paris and debating whether to tell Adrien she loves him or tell ChatNoir she's Ladybug. Tikki was in Marinette's room nomming on cookies.

Marinette blew some of her bangs out of her face. If only she had the courage to tell either secret. To her surprise she spotted ChatNoir leaping towards the bakery. He used his baton to get up on the balcony.

" _Hello, Purr-incess I was wondering if I could pawssibly talk to you."_

" _Okay_." Marinette said. sitting down against the wall that lead to her room. ChatNoir sat next to her.

" _I never told you thank you."_

 _"For what?"_

 _"For taking care of me why I was past out. Ladybug told me what you did to protect my secret and I owe you."_

Marinette was glad that ChatNoir was back even if he came locked a loaded with terrible puns.

" _No, probably. I would've done it for Ladybug too."_

She said. Trying to avoid ChatNoir figuring out she was Ladybug.

" _But, Purr-incess, I couldn't do anything without you."_

" _Awe, you might make Ladybug jealous."_

She teased. The truth of the matter was she couldn't do anything without him.

" _Marinette, I want to talk about what I thought about when I was out."_

Marinette knew it was something serious. He didn't call her princess and he held her hand.

" _It's something I can never tell Ladybug but I have to tell you."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

Marinette didn't want to know something that would effect their partner ship as Paris's heroes.

" _We were older. Late twenties or early thirties I'm not sure. I was married to Chloé which I kind of thought I would end up with Ladybug. I know sounds funny right?"_

Marinette was speechless. 'Did he just confess he's in love with Ladybug?' ChatNoir used her silence as a sign to continue.

" _Uh... You were there and you were married. Married to Felix Agreste."_

" _Felix?! I'm I can see me and Adrien but Felix?"_

Marinette remarked blushing that she just confessed her feelings for Adrien.

" _You... see yourself with Adrien?"_

ChatNoir shocked that he didn't see it earlier. Marinette tensed up.

" _Ummmm... I planned everything out. Having... three kids and pet hamster."_

 _"Not a cat?"_

ChatNoir teased as he realized how adorable she was.

" _You didn't finish your story."_

Marinette added trying to change the subject.

 _"I don't want to finish it."_

 _"But.. but didn't you come here to tell me."_

 _"Marinette, don't worry about it."_

His demeanor changed he was more loose and completely comfortable with her maybe to comfortable.

" _Um_..."

Marinette muttered as she locked lips with the seductive black cat for the second time. But this time she was out of costume.

ChatNoir put his hand on the back of her head tangling his claws in her hair. He didn't know what he was doing but just knew he had to do it. He thought maybe Kagami would be the girl he would get over Ladybug with not Marinette. Kissing Marinette was the last thing on his mind. Purrs unintended vibrated from ChatNoir.

" _Ummm..Chat."_

Marinette tired to pull away but she started to lean in instead. ChatNoir ended up laying on the ground with Marinette on top. Still lipped locked. Finally both of them realize how they were positioned.

" _ChatNoir, we can't I... like Adrien... and of course you like... um... uh... Lady.. bug."_

She stumbled on her words as she glanced at the cat. Neither knowing how ironic the situation was.

" _You say that Purr-incess but here you are laying on top of me."_

ChatNoir said with a wink and eyebrow roll.

" _Down, kitty."_

 _"I don't think I can go any lower."_

He joked sitting up bringing Marinette up with him. He kissed the tip of her nose.

 ** _A/N: I've been asked to clear things up a bit. Chandler (Gabriel's brother) was engaged to Circe (Adrien's mom) at one point. That's why they don't like each other. I know who I want Marinette to be with and how I go about it will confuse you guys so sorry not sorry. And I'm gonna do a reveal but it's really not at all what you think. So thanks for the comments!_**


	28. Hesitant

It was a Tuesday afternoon and Marinette was dragged into a game of Truth or Dare by Alya in the courtyard of the school.

Chloé of course went first in asking Marinette a question wanting to embarrass her in front of not only Adrien but their classmates to.

" _Marinette, Truth or Dare?"_

 _"Umm.."_

She was hesitant in answering. If she choose dare Chloé would have her lick a toilet or something just as gross. If she choose truth she would probably get a question the made her confess her feelings.

" _Truth_."

Marinette extremely worried on what question she was about to get. Glancing at Adrien who couldn't look at her without thinking about what he did to her the day before as ChatNoir.

" _I'll start you off easy. Who was your first kiss?"_

Chloé smiled knowing that this would be hard for Marinette.

" _Chloé that's not fair. Marinette hasn't kissed anyone." Alya said defending her best friend._

 _"Alya, of course she has kissed someone. I'm mean look at her face."_

 _"Spill girl."_

Alya said a little disappointed that Marinette didn't confide in her.

" _Umm..."_

" _It's not like her first kiss was ChatNoir or anything_." Nino joked.

Her face got even redder.

" _No way! You made out with ChatNoir!" Alya was so hyped._

 _"Yes."_

Marinette said timidly. Not wanting to look at anyone especially Adrien.

" _Marinette, we kissed. I mean an accident but I'm pretty sure I'm your first kiss."_

Adrien corrected forgetting that he was surrounded by his classmates to play the game. Everyone Looked at Adrien wide eyed.

Adrien then realized he defending Marinette from ChatNoir. But how would ChatNoir be her first kiss when he clearly remembers kissing her as Adrien. 'What did Marinette do to me why I was passed out on her bed?' Adrien thought.

" _Well, I'm Adrien's first's kiss so there."_

Chloé blurted not having as much fun with the game as she thought she would.

" _When did you kiss ChatNoir?"_

Adrien asked with a obvious tone of jealousy.

" _Adrien, are you jealous?"_

Nino asked knowing that Marinette had feelings for him.

" _Umm... depends or wether she kissed him. Like she kissed me."_

Chloé shot Adrien a dirty look.

" _Umm... uh... ChatNoir was using me as a rebound... so uh... the kiss... I guess... the kiss didn't mean... anything."_

Marinette stuttered. The relief was obvious in Nathanael's face. He wanted to be her first meaningful kiss.

" _What about our kiss?"_

Adrien asked really depressed that Marinette thought she was Ladybug's replacement.

" _Uh..."_

 _"I think you broke her."_

Alya said trying to get Marinette back to Earth.

" _Why am I so short?"_

Marinette blurted and Adrien broke into his sunshine laugh. Now that he thought about it the wouldn't have kissed if she accounted for her height difference.

" _What did you think about the kiss?"_

Kim asked putting Adrien on the spot.

" _She's_..."

Adrien started then remembered yesterday and covered his mouth and blushed. He couldn't muster up any words just brainless noises.

" _Looks like Marinette and Adrien are suffering from Error 404."_

Max said not into the whole romance thing but finding the situation some what humorous.

" _Adrien and Marinette, you two would be cute together_." Rose said adding a sweet smile.

" _Don't encourage them_!" Chloé yelled.

" _It's obvious that me and Adrien will end up together so don't get your hopes up_." Chloé told her class.

 _"I am not against it Chloé, but it has the same probability as Felix and Marinette getting together."_

Adrien said not wanting to repeat what happened in that dreamland. Chloé looked quite upset.

" _You wanna test that brother_."

Felix said grabbing Marinette and then preceded to kiss her heavily if front of everyone.

" _Sorry Marinette. I was a little to Agreste-ive."_

Felix said as everyone responded in different ways. Some with open mouths others with questions.

 ** _A/N: I have a soft SPOT for Felix...ha pun._**


	29. Ignorance

Nathanael looked himself over in the mirror it his new costume. A red spiked collar plus the necklace, a tight bright red suit, fox ears and a tail.

" _I'm a Miraculous user?"_

He asked himself wondering if he could impress Marinette by being a superhero. He set out to find her. They were partners for a class project but that wasn't enough for him.

" _Marinette_?"

The new hero asked. As she was in her room already sketching designs for the project.

" _ChatNoir, go away I'm busy."_

She said assuming that ChatNoir was in her room and not a stranger.

" _Marinette.."_

She finally looked at him. He wasn't ChatNoir. He was someone else.

" _Who... who are you?"_

She asked hoping that he wasn't a villain that found out she was Ladybug. Her ignorance was present in her voice.

" _I haven't really thought about what I want to call myself. I just knew I had to see you."_

 _"That's flattering and all but why me?"_

 _"Your smart, confident, and look extremely good in pink."_

Marinette was blushing she couldn't hide it. She wasn't fond of all the attention she was getting from boys. This boy was different. His feelings were obvious but did her physically touch her like everyone else no. He stood a comfortable distance away. He didn't want to scare her off.

" _Are you like Ladybug and ChatNoir?"_

Marinette asked playing dumb.

" _Yes, but I've never actually meant them. In the costume I mean."_

Nathanael realized how confident the suit gave him. He wasn't stuttering or mumbling like he usually did when he was around her.

" _FireFox."_

 _"FireFox?"_

 _"That's what you should call yourself."_

Marinette didn't think he would actually use such a odd name but he looked at her as if he was a kid who got candy for the first time.

" _FireFox, I like it."_

He said giving her a warm and loving smile.

" _So, FireFox now you have a name what's you next step?"_

Marinette curiously asked. 'Did he think through what being a superhero involves... or is he just a thrill seeker?' Marinette thought.

" _To protect you from all Akumas."_

 _"That's sweet..."_

Marinette thought for a moment trying to come up with something to say. 'If he's watching my back twenty four seven then how am I supposed to turn into Ladybug?'

" _But I'm under Ladybug's personal protection."_

 _"She can't always be there for you when she's out galavanting off with ChatNoir, now can she."_

 _"What if I'm for sure, that I'll never be akumatized?"_

Marinette can't be akumatized since she wore a Miraculous. Miraculouses protect their wielders.

" _Do you have a Miraculous?"_

That question startled Marinette.

" _Uh... Ummm... no."_

"Then, Marinette Dupain-Cheng I FireFox vow to protect for the rest of my life."

" _You don't have to."_

Marinette didn't want him to waste time protecting her when she could protect herself. She wasn't a damsel in distress, she was actually a knight in red with black polka dotted spandex.

 _"I want to."_

He sounded so sincere.

" _You really care about me don't you?"_

 _"Very much so."_

 _"Trust me, okay."_

She said trying to narrow down who he was. She was also curious if he had powers similar to the orange fox Miraculous.

" _Marinette if anything bad happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. That's why I have to protect you."_

Marinette blushed not sure what to say. FireFox was the first boy to seriously confess his feelings towards her.

" _Can you promise me if it came down to me or Paris you'd choose Paris?"_

 _"No... I couldn't... yes I'm selfish... and you would probably hate me but I would choose you. I won't have one regret either."_

Marinette was astonished by his words. It was obvious to her that he loved her.


	30. Passion

Both teens scribbled in their sketchbooks during class talking back and forth about what they were going to design.

" _Let's do something different, like making Ladybug's design for you and ChatNoir's for me."_

Marinette suggested not wanting anyone to find out she's Ladybug.

" _Your a fan of ChatNoir?"_

Adrien spoke butting into Nathanael and Marinette's conversation.

" _Ummm... yay..."_

 _"Why wouldn't she be they kissed after all."_

Chloé added wanting Adrien to realize ChatNoir is after Marinette and he should be a gentleman and back off.

" _He was umm... just uh..."_

Nathanael could see Marinette was uncomfortable.

" _She's over him, Chloé."_

Nathanael said done with Chloé's attitude. Adrien looked disappointed that Marinette had gotten over ChatNoir so quickly. His expression reminded her of a sad cat.

" _How would you know?"_

Chloé stated not wanting to back down until Marinette was a gushing pile of embarrassment.

" _Uh... cause me... and Nathanael are..."_

Marinette didn't know exactly what she was going to put on the end of her sentence.

" _Not in relationships but don't want any."_

Nathanael added. It was a lie he wanted to date her and she wanted to date Adrien. Adrien looked at Marinette and gave her a sad smile. He didn't know why the kisses and her wanted to not be in a relationship irked him so much.

" _Thank you.."_

Marinette muttered for only Nathanael to hear.

" _I doubt that_." Chloé said.

" _Chloé, your no better. You flirt with Adrien but don't understand that he doesn't like you back. So how am I in the wrong if I do the same?"_

Marinette corrected. She was tried of Chloé's childish antics. Adrien's mouth dropped. 'She flirts with me but how? She can barely speak to me. Does she know I'm ChatNoir?' He began to worry.

" _Humf_."

Chloé grabbed Adrien's arm and sat a farther distance from them.

" _Sorry, Nathanael let's hope we won't be interrupted again."_

Nathanael was a little hurt by her words that she said to Chloé. Marinette showed Nathanael a sketch of a pair of swimming trunks. Red with large black dots becoming smaller towards the top.

" _How about we add a large black waist to mimic Ladybug's collar."_

Nathanael suggested. Marinette put the waist band on it then added some black on the sides to make it more unified. She showed him the sketch again.

" _I'd wear that."_

He joked knowing very well he was going to model the shorts anyway. Marinette smiled at his joke.

" _So, how about your's full or bikini?"_

Nathanael asked wanting her to secretly choose bikini but knew a full was more her style.

" _Full with cat ears on the top part, and maybe some ruffles?"_

Marinette thought the ruffles would add a cute element. She didn't want to show of her body like other swimsuits. She thought maybe it was because she was so used to wearing her ladybug costume that hid everything.

" _How bout green ruffles? And maybe a green material with black paw prints? We would have to stain them on but it would add some character to the piece."_

Nathanael asked. They were a good team bouncing ideas off each other.

" _And a tail outlined in green on the back."_

Marinette added as both of them were sketching what they thought the swimsuit would look like.

" _A black base?"_

Nathanael asked making sure he was on the same page as Marinette. He could tell that this was Marinette's passion just by looking at her as she designed on the page.

" _Fabric painted or stitched eyes and whiskers?"_  
Nathanael added.

" _Black base definitely. As for stitching the eyes and whiskers on, it'll be hard to move the material in the sew machine. The fabric paint is the better option but however you have to wait for it to dry before you do anything with it."_

Marinette looked over at Nathanael's drawing and they had very similar designs. The were relieved the designing process only took a hour so they had plenty of time to work the rest of the week.


	31. Anticipating

" _It's be quiet, huh?"_

Ladybug said to her partner. 'It's almost waste to have superheroes without super villains.' She thought.

" _Maybe, Papillon took a break?"_

 _"I doubt that."_

 _"M'Lady, there's something I want to talk to you about."_

 _"Okay."_

She didn't know want he was thinking but knew it was burdening him.

 _"I kissed another girl."_

ChatNoir said feeling as if he cheated on his Bugaboo.

" _It's okay, we're not dating and it's not like I haven't kissed other boys."_

ChatNoir looked at her extremely disappointed in his Lady. He knew that they weren't dating so he should of been anticipating this.

" _Who_?"

He questioned.

" _Ummm... do you really want to know? You'd probably hunt them down."_

 _"Your right Bugaboo, I'd hunt them down and tell them how lucky they were."_

ChatNoir looked at her and wrapped his arms around her.

" _Bugaboo, I..."_

She placed her finger on his lips not wanting him to continue. He loved her it was obvious but if she heard him say it. She might fall for him.

" _Please don't."_

 _"But, I need to say it to you at least once."_

 _"Chat, I love someone else."_

 _"Why did you say something so cruel?"_

She could she tears travel down his cheeks. She wiped them away with her hands. She didn't want to be the cause of his tears.

" _Don't cry. I can't bare it if you got akumatized."_

Ladybug said still standing there with her hands on each side of his face. And his hands grasped around her wrists.

" _I love you."_

 _"Chat.."_

 _"I love you."_

 _"Chat stop."_

 _"I love you."_

 _"Chat I said sto..."_

He kissed her tried of her telling him to stop. She found herself helpless the same feeling she had kissing ChatNoir as Marinette. She knew him confessing would put a strain on there partnership.

Them together. It shouldn't happen. A love affair between the two heroes would cause unnecessary drama. She finally found herself being honest to herself. She wanted to kiss ChatNoir but she didn't want the backlash of emotions that came with it.

ChatNoir finally found himself happy. Kissing the girl he loved was even if she didn't return his feelings was still better than he thought it would be. This time he was for sure he was going to remember it.

" _I love you."_

ChatNoir said. This time Ladybug wasn't sure how to respond.

" _I need you and you bet I'm going tell the whole world that your mine."_

" _Chaton... I... umm... can't..."_

She found herself a nervous mess as if she was talking to Adrien Agreste.

" _We'd Be purrfect together M'Lady_."

He said in a seductive tone. Ladybug not sure how he made a cat pun sound so hot.

" _Umm...uh..."_

She uttered as ChatNoir took it as a cue to kiss her once more. A goodbye kiss until they saw'll each other again. She not wanting to let him leave wrapped her arms around his neck. He was confused but happy that she was returning his affection.

Their heads were in the clouds. The closest thing that ChatNoir could get to paradise. Ladybug forgot just for the moment that she was in love with Adrien Agreste. ChatNoir pick her up neither fraying from bliss. Ladybug forgot that she told Nathanael they'd meet at her home to start sewing.

She threaded her fingers into his blonde hair. He had to use his hands to hold her up. The both knew if they wanted to do anymore they would have to reveal their civilian forms.

" _Adrien_.."

She accidentally mumbled as ChatNoir grew wide eyed and broke their kiss.

" _What did you call me?"_

ChatNoir panicked, did she know?

" _Sorry... I guess... I was thinking about him."_

ChatNoir just stared at her speechless. 'She doesn't know.' He thought. She didn't know they were the same person. She only thought about kissing Adrien not ChatNoir.


	32. Nonaggressive

Circe blew her loose strands of hair out of her face. As she opened the safe. Finally getting her Miraculous back.

" _Circe, don't."_

Gabriel said as he sat in his office chair in which his beloved wife tied him to.

" _You know Duusu was corrupting you."_

Gabriel said not wanting to see his wife go through the pain of switching back of forth from hero to villain.

 _"I know but I also know it's the only way to protect our sons and protect you."_

She said as placed the broach on her jacket.  
Duusu the peacock kwami appeared.

" _Circe_!"

The kwami shrieked as glitter tears poured out of her eyes. She huge her wielder's face.

" _That mean man took me and thought I would never see you again_." Duusu said as she tried to get a handle on her emotions.

" _Circe, you know that kwami's no good."_

Gabriel stated afraid for his wife's safety.

" _The Miraculouses were meant to be heroes not villains. And your lecturing me?"_

Circe tried of Gabriel wanting to control everything. Gabriel was wearing his broach and had Nooroo start untying him. Circe noticed it but her response was a simple command.

" _Wings,out."_

With a flash of light Circe was no longer. Paon stood dressed in her dark blue dress, a mature version of what she used to wear in college. As soon as Gabriel was untied he gave a similar command turning him into Papillon.

" _Give me your Miraculous_!" Papillon yelled.

" _Pfft_.."

His tone was quite nonaggressive. She found it humorous.

" _Nope_."

She replied as she zoomed out the mansion him after her. She wanted to draw Papillon out into the open. Maybe just maybe Ladybug and ChatNoir were out patrolling.

To her surprise she found them on a rooftop arguing about something to do with Adrien.  
Her Miraculous power was speed it almost felt as if she was teleporting. She sat on the ledge with her feet dangling off. ChatNoir and Ladybug both looked at her.

" _Don't mind little old me. Just wanting for Papillon."_

The two heroes shot each glances.

" _Your a Miraculous wielder aren't you_?"

Ladybug asked. 'Is she a wielder or a akumatized victim?' She thought.

 _"I would hope so. I'm mean I figured if I was akumatized well we probably wouldn't be having a civilized conversation."_

Paon said. Paon was kind of scatter brain. She looked sophisticated but when she spoke it was like talking to a kid on a sugar high.

" _Paon_!"

Papillon yelled as he stood in the middle of Paris's street not sure were she went.

" _Hey guys I know this is a little weird but can I have your Miraculous. I don't actually want them but I also don't want Papillon to have them."_

ChatNoir and Ladybug just kind of stared at her in confusion.

" _I'm not gonna take them by force. That's no fun. I want you two to just hand them to me."_  
Paon said.

" _Is that Papillon?"_

ChatNoir asked Ladybug pointing to Papillon standing in the street.

" _I don't know let's find out."_

Paon said knowing very well it was jumped off the ledge onto the ground gracefully. Ladybug and ChatNoir followed.

" _Paon, give me your Miraculous."_

Papillon said ignoring ChatNoir and Ladybug's presences.

" _Let me think about it."_

She paced back and forth acting as if she was considering it.

" _I thought about it and the answer is no."_

Paon was not going to have Papillon snuff out her superhero flame again. Ladybug held her yo-yo in her hand and ChatNoir held his baton. They were prepared to fight.

" _Paon, you and Duusu are corrupting each other_." Papillon said with genuine concern.

" _Purr-haps, she can make her own choices."_ ChatNoir said.

" _If you knew who was behind that mask, you'd be siding with me."_

Papillon's words made ChatNoir shiver.

" _Yah, you probably would but I got a say a least I'm not akumatizing people. So who's really the threat?"_

Paon said throwing her husband under the bus.  
Both ChatNoir and Ladybug could feel the tension rising.

 _"If you stayed I wouldn't have akumatized a soul."_

 _"If you never took my Miraculous I would have never left."_

 ** _A/N: I have now idea were I was going with this. Just knew I wanted to use the pun 'Non-Agresteive'_**


	33. Duped

" _Come on, Papillon, the last time you fought me, we married the next day."_

Paon's words struck Ladybug and ChatNoir quite hard. 'Their married?' they thought if this is what their relationship would come to should they pursue it?

" _Listen, to me, Paon you need to give it up."_

Papillon said he didn't want to fight her.

 _"I could just blurt out your civilian identity."_

Paon said not caring if all of Paris would hate Gabriel Agreste for akumatizing innocent civilians and he would probably go to jail.

" _You can't do that."_

Ladybug said knowing very well she was defending a villain.

" _You said you were married. Do have kids?"_

Ladybug asked needing more information before making a point.

" _Yes_."

Paon answered not understanding why Papillon didn't answer.

" _Think about the stress your children will have if their father goes to jail? I realize he's a villain but he's also your husband."_

Ladybug pointed out. Paon already knew that but her brain doesn't function well when she was transformed. It was a overwhelming feeling that she was letting control her actions.

" _Your right but I won't let him take my Miraculous_." Paon said giving Papillon a dirty look.

" _Nor would I want you to."_

Ladybug said knowing that Papillon was already dangerous with one Miraculous he didn't need two.

" _Did I not get the family invitation?"_

ChatBlanc said knowing who everyone except Ladybug was behind the mask.

" _ChatBlanc_?"

Ladybug question she hadn't seen him since the incident with Chioce.

" _Miss me, M'Lady?"_

ChatBlanc teased mocking ChatNoir's signature line.

" _ChatBlanc? That's not creative at all. Your name sounds to much like your brother's."_  
Paon stated as Papillon face palmed.

" _Brother's_?"

Ladybug and ChatNoir shrieked both not knowing ChatNoir and ChatBlanc were brothers.

" _Thank's Paon... now he knows who I am."_

ChatBlanc said wanting to drag on with torturing ChatNoir. Ladybug stood there in silence. 'Should I fight them?' she thought.

Papillon wanted their Miraculouses so he drew the first shot. He aimed it towards ChatNoir to his surprise Paon blocked him with her fan.

" _You know who he is behind the mask. Don't you dare touch him."_

Paon said as if she was a mother cat protecting her kitten.

" _Come on."_

ChatBlanc said picking up Ladybug and saving her from the Agreste family affairs.

" _Let me down, ChatNoir's in trouble."_

Ladybug ordered as she pushed away from him.

" _Ladybug, I can promise you Paon will not let Papillon harm one hair on his blonde head. ChatNoir would rather you be safe then anything."_

" _I don't care. We're partners."_

" _And he's my brother."_

Ladybug knew she and ChatNoir could easily fight Papillon but it was hard to tell which side Paon was on. She asked for the Miraculouses then told Ladybug she was married to Papillon then turns around and protects ChatNoir.

" _Can you promise he'll still have his Miraculous?"_

ChatBlanc bit his jaw down on Ladybug's stubbornness.

 _"I promise_."

He spat not personally caring if his brother kept the Miraculous or not. ChatBlanc left going to ChatNoir and sneaking him away from Paon and Papillon.

" _Why? Why betray me?"_

Papillon asked as he battled his wife.

" _I'm not the one who wanted to beat our son with a cane."_

She replied not caring if she was a little crazy while under the mask. She was duped into always loving Papillon but she won't let that risk the safety of her children.

" _Stop it._ " Paon ordered.

" _Stop being evil. Stop being a villain. Start being the man I love." She continued._

 _"He disappeared the same time Circe Agreste did."_

" _You're right. Circe Agreste is gone but Circe Dúmor is back and better than before."_

It crushed Paon's heart that she had to give up on her husband once again.

" _Your not yourself."_

He said flinging her to a outside wall of a brick building.

" _Neither are you."_

She shot back. They may not get along but their attraction was undeniable.


	34. Tenacious

" _Thank you."_

" _I didn't sneak you out for your benefit."_ ChatBlanc replied.

" _I'm not thanking you for that. I'm thanking you for thinking of her safety first."_

ChatNoir had of course the most tenacious tendencies when it came to his spotted mistress.

" _You know she can hold her own."_

" _I know."_

ChatNoir didn't want to emit it. Ladybug could save the world without him but if he wasn't there who would protect her?

" _So, your Felix."_

ChatNoir said wanting to see if what Paon said was true or just meaningless blabber. ChatBlanc gave him a grin reassuring Paon's words.

" _What if I am? It's not like I'm a villain or anything just a free lancer taking joy in Ladybug's presences."_

Felix added. He didn't really care if ChatNoir wanted to announce to all of Paris that he was ChatBlanc. ChatNoir paused for a moment debating on what to say next.

" _How did you get your Miraculous?"_

The first question out of ChatNoir's mouth made ChatBlanc raise a eyebrow.

 _"I don't really call it a Miraculous simply because it is not one of the main seven. I call it a Marvelous. I've had mine for a year it was a artifact dug up by our uncle_." Felix explained.

" _We don't have a uncle."_

Adrien said a little numb from the news that there were more Miraculouses in the world.

" _Yes, we do. Ask Gabriel. You've got questions, he's the one who has the answers."_

ChatBlanc said before leaving his brother to his thoughts. The thought of Miraculouses that have been buried for centuries being dug up to fall into the wrong hands made ChatNoir's stomach turn.

ChatNoir didn't use his baton to travel on the rooftops instead he walked the streets. There was no need for him to hurry. He hadn't used cataclysm. He thought about all the things he's been through and what he knows.

He need a expert opinion. The only opinion he valued in a situation like this. The one who knows everything. Plagg, his kwami. With one simple command and a duck into a alley. He was back to being Adrien Agreste.

" _I'm starving!"_

His kwami complained as Adrien handed him some camembert from his pocket.

" _I have some questions, Plagg."_

" _If it's about Ladybug again,... I'm on the side with the cheese."_

 _"It's about the other Miraculouses besides the seven."_

" _Kid, that's a complicated story. But I can sum it up for you."_

 _"Okay, tell me."_

Adrien begged impatient with Plagg who was actually in joying his cheese instead of gulping it down like he usually did.

" _Ladybug and ChatNoir are the most powerful Miraculouses but their stronger together. I'm not meaning one person wears both but I suppose that's also true. Ladybug and ChatNoir are meant to be a team and other Miraculouses are nearly as strong. This actually more depends if Ladybug and ChatNoir develops their true potential. What ever that is."_

Adrien didn't get it. His kwami was eons old and even he didn't know what ChatNoir's true potential is or maybe he knew a didn't want to tell Adrien.

" _Plagg, do you know what true potential is?"_

" _Kid, that's a dam you don't want to break."_

" _Why not?"_

How else was ChatNoir and Ladybug going to save Paris from villains like Papillon?

" _If I told you. You would quit being ChatNoir and Paris needs a ChatNoir."_

" _Plagg, just tell me why not."_

Plagg looked as if he was trying to force the words Adrien wanted him to say back down into his throat.

" _A Ladybug died by ChatNoir. It wasn't directly his fault but she died by his orders. It's a potential that isn't worth reaching."_

Adrien stood there motionless and speechless. 'Why was nature so cruel?' He asked himself.


	35. Hardhearted

Ladybug was tried she was worried about ChatNoir. She landed on the balcony that connects to her room. Laying against the wall was three rolls of fabric. Black, Red, and green. Three colors that she has seen way to often.

She knew she had forgot that she was supposed to meant up with Nathanael. Paon and Papillon were pirouette but that didn't excuse the fact that ChatNoir was actually her distraction. Her painfully good looking distraction.

On her bed Nathanael sat head resting on a wall that worked as a end board. Eyes were closed. He probably fell asleep waiting for her. Ladybug detransformed with a whisper. She hoped he wouldn't walk up and he didn't.

Marinette huffed in relief. She was glad that he didn't wake up. She wouldn't know how to explain to him why she stood him up let alone that she was Pairs's black spotted savior.

" _Marinette_?..."

Tikki chimed breaking Marinette's thoughts.

" _It's not like I meant to kiss Chat... I mean sure he's cute and all but..._

Marinette ranted before she sat next to Nathanael debating whether to walk him up or not.

" _Your not the only Ladybug who was woed by her ChatNoir_." Tikki said.

" _I don't want to be a girl that falls for a boy that can't keep his paws off her."_

" _But mew and him were meant for each other."_

Tikki couldn't resist that cat pun. Marinette glared at her. Marinette shouldn't have excepted anything less from her kwami who just continued with what Marinette started. She wasn't pleased with the cat pun. Or as ChatNoir would say 'she wasn't paw-leased.'

" _I'm kitten. You know I fully support you and Adrien."_

Tikki smiled trying to act all innocent.

" _I just don't want you to end up with someone like Felix."_

Tikki added knowing if her and Felix were ever a item it would end in heart break. Her strong opinion was supported by him kissing Marinette not being considerate of her feelings towards Adrien, who had a front row seat.

" _Come on Tikki, he's not as hardhearted as you think he is."_

" _Are talking about his heart or his looks?"_

Tikki teased knowing very well that he looked extremely similar to Adrien.

" _Ummm... I wouldn't do that.."_

Marinette nervously replied. Tikki was right to say that. She was blending the Agreste twins into one hot blob just to avoid feelings towards ChatNoir.

" _Marinette, keep your mind on one boy not his brother or a certain cat."_

 _"I guess you're right. But how I'm I going to explain to ChatNoir that the kiss meant nothing. Won't it stress our partnership?"_

" _You both made the decision. You both need to face the consequences."_

Tikki couldn't have spoken truer words. ChatNoir kissed her but she made the decision to let him. She wasn't innocent as she wanted to be.

" _Thank you. I needed that."_

" _That's what I'm here for_."

Tikki smiled as she hid in the room why Marinette shook Nathanael's shoulder.

" _Wake up..."_

She said stretching her last syllable with a yawn. She shook his shoulder again.

" _Mmmm_."

Nathanael replied still asleep. Marinette wanted to wake him up so he could go home and she could get some sleep herself. She let sleep taking her over. Her body limb as her head landed on Nathanael's lap.

If any of their friends saw them together asleep they would mistake them for boyfriend and girlfriend. A peaceful uninterrupted scene. This was the last time Nathanael would have ever excepted. The cute blue haired girl he's been prying after to fall asleep in his lap.


	36. Elaborate

Circe stood in front of the bathroom mirror, brushing her teeth. She wondered how long she would stay. She left her toothbrush there after all. She didn't dare to bring clothes for fear of settling.

She looked at herself. Dressed in one of Gabriel's silk pajama tops. She was taller then most girls but the top was still a little long. Circe had the first few buttons unbutton, which wise the top part was a little tight.

Gabriel walked in putting his hands on her hips creeping them upward. Circe nearly swallowed her toothpaste in her mouth as a result of his cold hands. She spit in the sink and put her toothbrush away. Wiping her hands on a nearby towel.

 _"I have you know I'm a married woman."_

She teased not wanting to satisfy his advances. Circe didn't understand how she kept on coming back to her husband no matter how mad she got. She loved him.

" _Circe?"_

" _Mmm."_

 _"Tokyo..., he didn't visit you did he?"_

 _"What if he did?"_

Gabriel didn't appreciate her response. He didn't want his brother to be near his wife not after them being engaged for two years. The only reason they broke it off is because Circe kept on pushing off the wedding. In the same amount of time she fell in love with someone else. Someone better.

" _Did you two?"_

Gabriel question Circe fatefulness. She move his hands of her hips and turn around to look at him.

" _How could you even think that?"_

 _"Maybe it's because I don't know what you were up to for a year."_

 _"I didn't sleep with Chandler, ever. Bet you can't say that about Missy."_

" _You haven't forgot that."_

Gabriel was in High school and he fell into peer pressure. He gave his virginity to Missy, the school's most popular girl. He made the mistake of telling Paon one day not knowing she was the waitress that always took his order.

His face was red with embarrassment. Circe thought he was so much cuter when he was embarrassed. 'Serves him right if he wants to elaborate on the past.' She thought as she shook her head and smiled.

" _Your adorable when your jealous."_

Gabriel just looked at her. He never thought himself as being adorable but that the would Circe loved to use to describe him. He kissed her on the forehead she was a head shorter then him.

"And your pretty when you smile." Gabriel added.

"Happy girls are the prettiest."

He kissed her this time on the lips. She started to laugh. She found it funny that they were trying to be romantic in the most unromantic place. The bathroom.

"Circe!"

"Sorry.."

She smiled awkwardly. He just couldn't deal with her. She wasn't taking it seriously.

"I'm not in the mood anymore."

"Me... neither."

She said laughing as Gabriel stood with his usual stern face. His wife was immature just like she was in her college years.

Gabriel walked out letting his wife finish up getting ready. Her hair was now placed in a perfect side ponytail instead of her loose matted hair that made her look like a cave woman.

When Circe came out of the bathroom she looked like a completely different person. Gabriel also had the same effect when he dressed in his normal attire.

" _You look, stunning."_

Gabriel said making sure that if she stayed he would make her feel like the Queen she was. The Queen of his heart that he always knew she was.

" _You still wear those hideous red pants I see."_

 _"Their in season."_

 _"A fashion designer that can't dress himself that's a new one."_

She joked. She actually grew to find those pants highlighted just the right parts.


	37. Scandalous

" _Marinette..."_

Nathanael whispered gently shaking her to wake up. He didn't know what time it was but assumed they slept threw school.

Marinette responded with grunts not wanting to get up. She wasn't the most attractive sleeper. Her head still rested on his lap and a slight drool puddle was event on his pant leg.

" _Marinette... umm... we missed school."_

 _"Five more minutes... Tikki."_

She mumbled as she tried to bury her face into his lap. Nathanael didn't mind her using him as a pillow. He didn't bother asking himself what took her so long.

" _Marinette..."_

He said as he placed his hand on her head. Marinette opened her eyes. She didn't want to move she didn't want to face the embarrassment of the scandalous situation.

Nathanael assuming that Marinette was in deep sleep petted her head. He took a deep breath. He wanted to tell her.

" _Marinette, I know your asleep... and can't hear me... but I got something. I got powers. Powers that were supposed to be yours but I got them instead. I'm glad your the one that named me. I'm glad that your mine just for this moment."_

He then proceeded to kiss the back of her head. Marinette laid there wondering what he was talking about. 'What powers? What do you mean I named you? Me and you?' Questions rambled around in her head.

Marinette could feel his fingers run threw her hair. She felt ease being with Nathanael the same feeling she felt when she first meant FireFox. Even when she had boxes of questions that will probably never be answered.

She stretched her arms straight out acting as if she just woke up. She slowly turned facing her computer desk. She couldn't look him in the face.

" _Marinette, how...long have...you been awake?"_

Nathanael asked stumbling nervously on the formation of words.

" _Ummmm... long enough."_

She muttered as she quickly sat up. Nathanael looked at her as she fixed her ponytails.

" _Did you here me?"_

 _"Ummm..."_

Marinette didn't know how to reply.

" _Yes."_

 _"You know, Ladybug..."_

Marinette nodded curious on what lies on the other side of his sentence.

" _Her earrings are her Miraculous, and there's more out there then just hers and ChatNoir's. You see I have one."_

Marinette just stared at him wondering if he was just pulling her leg like Lila did to Adrien. Nathanael pointed to his necklace.

" _They also come with creatures called Kwamis."_

A little red fox like kwami appeared. It had little black markings that wrapped around it's ears. Nathanael wasn't sure how Marinette was going to react but he needed to tell someone. Someone he trusted someone he loved.

" _Hiya, I'm Slyy. Nathanael's Kwami! You smell funny."_

 _"Slyy, that's rude."_

Nathanael scolded as Marinette studied the new kwami. She had never seen another holder's kwami.

" _I'm Marinette."_

She said as she smiled as she held out her hands for Slyy to sit. Nathanael was surprised that Marinette wasn't freaking out.

" _You smell like the main seven. No. I've smelled this once before. What was her name?"_

Slyy tapped his out of proportion head. Trying to figure out what the smell was.

" _Ladybug. That's sounds right."_

Slyy said as Marinette's eyes grew wide eyed. She didn't except Slyy to figure it out.

" _She's not Ladybug. She can't be."_

Nathanael said thinking his kwami was making a joke since he was known for being a little prankster. Slyy wanting to prove he was right zoomed around the room.

" _Where is she? Where is she?"_

The kwami kept asking as he zoomed so fast he became a orange blur.

" _Slyy, please stop."_

Tikki ordered as she popped up from Marinette's side. Nathanael's face turned white when he realized Ladybug and Marinette were one and the same.

Slyy tackled Tikki. The two kwamis in all their lifetimes only meant once. Once when they were put into Miraculous to forms bonds with their user. Slyy was gifted with a photographic like sniffer. He could remember anyone just by their smell and Tikki's was hard to forget.

 ** _A/N: I just really like the thought of Nathanael being a Miraculous user._**


	38. Trancelike

The mysterious man used his Miraculous as a belt buckle even if it was supposed to be a broach. He made a oath a long time ago to his brother that he wouldn't transform anymore. Not for him but for...

" _For a girl, I gave up everything."_

He mumbled as he walked the streets of Paris. He wore a black fedora and a pair of sunglasses not to be recognized as his brother.

He made his way to the steps of the school and looked at the building. Once upon a time both him a his brother went here. Then college in which one ended up with a happily ever after. The other a broken heart and destiny has a way of repeating itself.

Felix, his nephew was all too much like his father and Adrien was all too much like him in the sense of personalities but of the heart it was a different matter. The man feared that as long as Felix was ChatNoir's opposite bad luck would strike him.

The bell rang. Kids ran out of the school building ignoring him as he stood in a trancelike behavior. Out walked Felix in his usual polished attire. He walked straight to his uncle.

" _What are you doing here?"_

 _"Just running a few errands."_

 _"Of course, you better scurry off."_

The man took his glasses off and his fedora off. His outfit was usually similar to his brother's except his color combinations involved more blacks and greens paired with a white jacket. On this day he wore one that was a exact match.

He turned and walked towards the limo in which Adrien was already seated inside waiting for Felix who trailed after his uncle. The gorilla open the door thinking he was Gabriel.

" _Father, what are you doing her?"_

Adrien asked not realizing that he made a mistake. The gorilla started the car as Chandler sat in the back between his two nephews.

" _Don't be daft_." Felix said.

" _He's not our father."_

 _"I fooled the driver didn't I?"_

Chandler joked. Adrien then realized that he was what ChatBlanc was talking about.

" _This is Chandler, our uncle the Miraculous expert."_

Felix introduced. Knowing very well Adrien had a billion questions tugging at him.

" _Miraculous expert?"_

Adrien questioned trying to act dumb.

" _Adrien, I pegged you as ChatNoir as soon as got to Paris_." Chandler stated.

" _Pffftt, me? ChatNoir? Please.."_

Adrien said hoping Gorilla wasn't listening.

" _If your worried about him, I'll erase his memories_." Chandler suggested.

" _You can do that_?" Adrien wondered.

" _Of course I can. Mouche has similar powers to Papillon. I can akumatize people in and out of costume. It's a fun little gift."_

" _What?! Your the cause of the Akumas?"_

Adrien said panicking that he might be trapped in a car with a super villain.

" _Not, for evil purposes just to wipe memories of Miraculouses and Kwamis. Only works if you don't have a Miraculous_." Chandler explained.

" _It's kinda his version of cataclysm."_

Felix stated. Adrien sat trying to form questions but he didn't know where to begin. He barely saw his brother, then wham bam ChatBlanc is his brother, then he kisses Marinette, and Ladybug. To top it all off he has a uncle he didn't know he had.

" _Actually, my version of cataclysm is camouflage_." Chandler corrected.

Felix glared at him. He didn't take too kindly in being corrected.

" _How can you use your abilities outside of costume?"_

Adrien asked kind of glad he had someone he could talk about this with.

" _I've studied books for years. I learn that holders can use a few set of abilities outside of costume. For example you can't use cataclysm outside of it but you can use copycat."_

" _Copycat?"_

 _"Aren't you in for a treat."_

Felix commented. He already mastered copycat just didn't know how he should use it yet.


	39. Opportunist

Gorilla opened the limo door. Before he parked the limo. Chandler traced the Chinese symbol for free in the air and flicked it in Gorilla's direction. He didn't remember the conversation that the Agreste clan hand only that he pick up Adrien, Felix, and Gabriel.

Chandler looked at his brother's home. Gabriel gave Circe the things she deserved. Chandler messed up his hair then placed his precious fedora back on his head. He treasured the fedora since it was the first present Circe ever gave him.

" _Gabriel, doesn't spare the expenses does he?"_

Both Felix and Adrien realized that this was the first time he's every seen their house. Gorilla who got back from parking the limo opened the doors for the three gentlemen.

Chandler walked in and took off the mascot around his neck. Mascot's were more of a Gabriel thing then a Chandler thing. Felix acting like everything was normal put his school bag in the room that Adrien and him shared. Due to a argument.

" _So Adrien, is Gabriel home?"_

 _"No, I don't think so. He works a lot and is usually not home."_

Adrien said having a sad shine in his eyes. He could usually count on his dad not being home.

" _You poor, kid."_

Chandler said as he patted Adrien on the shoulder in reassurance.

 _"I got to say, when I growing up I never really saw'll my dad either. He kept on trying to convince Gabriel that fashion designing was a waste of time. He also thought I wouldn't amount to anything."_

" _Really_?"

Adrien said glad that he wasn't alone. Alone was a terrible feeling and he's felt it all too often. Sometimes he has to be a opportunist and take what little attention he gets good or bad.

" _Guess you don't know your grandparents. I know Gabriel had a big falling out. I make it my duty to at least visit once a year_."

Adrien was being pelted with new information everyday for this past couple weeks.

" _Maybe, I'll take you and Felix one day."_

 _"Would you?"_

Adrien said super exited. He wanted to know more about his family.

" _Chandler?"_

Circe questioned as she ran down the stairs to greet him. She hugged him so tight. She missed him, dearly. Words seemed to escape Gabriel when he saw'll how exciting she was to see his brother.

" _Miss me, much?"_

Chandler joked as she slowly released him from the hug.

" _Mom, you knew I had a uncle?"_

Adrien questioned feeling like he was asking more questions then getting answers.

" _Of course, your father doesn't talk about it since we were... engaged once."_

She replied. Adrien just kind stared at his mother wondering how all this drama first started.

" _Our relationship is similar to what's that girls name? Mar... Marina? Marinetta! That's it. Marinetta, Felix, and your's relationship with each other_."

Circe continued. Adrien ignore the fact that his mom got the last letter of Marinette's name wrong.

" _I'm friends with Marinette and Felix is friends with her too. That's not at all the same."_

" _You have a lot to learn."_

Chandler smiled knowing what was to come.

" _Chandler, I would appreciate if you got your hands off MY wife."_

Gabriel ordered as Chandler put his hands up as if he had a gun pointed to him.

" _There off."_

Chandler replied. Adrien has seen his father angry but not jealous. Jealousy was a new side of Gabriel Agreste.

" _Technically, I put my hands on him first."_

Circe said trying to help Chandler out of a hole he dug himself in. She just made the hole a whole lot harder to get out of.

" _I know."_

Gabriel said in such a stern voice that sent goosebumps down everyone's backs.


	40. Rambunctious

" _I can't_ _believe_ _your_ _Ladybug. I mean_ _it's not like I like you any less... it's just wow..."_

 _"I know it's a lot to take in."_

Marinette mumbled not understanding why Tikki freely revealed herself. Marinette probably wouldn't have ever told him if Tikki didn't do what she did.

" _I'm Tikki!"_

She introduced herself with a little curtsy to add some flare.

" _I'm Nathanael, it's nice to meet another kwami."_

" _I've seen you before but I'm happy this time your not akumatized_." Tikki said.

" _Yay, I'm glad your not akumatized too."_ Marinette added.

" _Sorry, for what I did when I was akumatized."_

Nathanael said as he fiddled with his necklace.

" _It's no problem. Maybe we could to a redo date."_

Marinette suggested wondering if she should move on from Adrien. 'Nathanael knows I'm Ladybug and he's a holder too so we could keep each other's secretes.'

" _Uh... a date? We went out?"_

Nathanael was panicking wondering what he did.

" _It was really romantic. The only problem was you were akumatized. You could call me picky if you want to but I just don't date akuma victims."_

Her humorous comment made Nathanael laugh a bit but it was short lived when Slyy started talking.

 _"I rather see you with this girl. Then that one dame. Mari sounded like prick being all 'I'm a fashion designer and I'm in love with Adrien Agreste.' Just yuck."_

" _Slyy, you're a idiot. Marinette and Mari are probably the same person."_

Tikki corrected. Nathanael face was almost as red as his hair. He wished his kwami knew how to think before talking.

" _Ooops! Guess I made a booboo. Marinette can you forgive me?"_

Sly asked as he gave her puppy eyes which made a kwami look extra adorable. Marinette was looking at cuteness overload as she nodded her head at the rambunctious fox kwami.

Nathanael had his face covered with his hands not wanting Marinette to see him that embarrassed. She thought maybe just maybe that her and Nathanael would make a great team both in and out of costume.

" _You know it's late right?"_

Nathanael nodded his head towards Marinette question.

" _You probably wanna get going."_

Marinette said not wanting to kick him out but she couldn't afford missing another day of school.

" _Unless you wanna stay another night. Wink. Wink."_

Slyy suggested nudging his master's shoulder.

" _Sorry, Slyy I'm on Chat duty for the rest of the day. Don't want to stand him up."_

Marinette said. Debating whether she was going to ask Nathanael for a redo date or not.

" _Maybe, FireFox could make an appearance."_

Slyy suggested. He knew how Nathanael felt about Marinette making their patrol time a perfect time to pounce.

" _That would be great! If there's three of us patrolling Paris our time will be cut down faster."_

Marinette stood up and headed to her balcony in which Nathanael and the Kwamis followed.

" _Spots on!"_

Marinette shouted as she transformed into her alter ego. Nathanael followed with the same words ChatNoir uses for his transformation. The duo leaped from rooftop to rooftop. Ladybug leading FireFox to her and ChatNoir's usual meeting spot.

FireFox has loads more confidence then Nathanael would ever have. He stole Ladybug's yo-yo and swung the yo-yo around her waist. He pulled him to her.

" _Nath... FireFox, what are you doing?"_

 _"Debating if Ladyfox or Firebug sounds better. Which do you think?"_

" _For what?"_

 _"The Ladyblog of course."_

 _"Ummm... I guess Firebug."_

 _"That's what I thought."_

Ladybug smiled she found it funny that scatter brained and tricky FireFox was timid Nathanael.

" _Are you going to untie me?"_

 _"Can I do something first?"_

 _"Okay..."_

FireFox knew he wouldn't get another chance like this so he kissed her. He kissed her as if the world itself was collapsing around them. Both of them didn't realize they had a audience. A heartbroken ChatNoir.

 _ **A/N: You guys said you wanted a reveal. You weren't specific on who it had to be with.**_


	41. Young

Ladybug saw'll tears form in ChatNoir's eyes.  
'Why would she? Why would M'Lady be so cruel?' ChatNoir thought as he turned around and ran for the idea that his Bugaboo had kissed another man.

Ladybug looked at FireFox. FireFox knew in that moment that Ladybug had chosen ChatNoir over him and untangled her form the yo-yo. Young and emotional two qualities that could lead cause him to be akumatized. Ladybug was glad she didn't have to worry about that since he was a holder.

" _Go get him."_

FireFox said with equally broken heart. Ladybug trailed after her partner finding him in the one place she wouldn't have ever guess. Her balcony.

" _Chat..."_

Ladybug said reaching hand out to touch his shoulder. ChatNoir sat curled up in a ball waiting for Marinette to come home. ChatNoir slapped Ladybug's hand waiting nothing to do with her. She sat next to him. Not saying any words for many minutes.

" _Why?... why?... you know how I feel... so why?"_

ChatNoir said between his sniffles.

" _Chat...I..."_

Ladybug contemplated on what she was going to say. ChatNoir was in a very fragile state. Anything she said could make their partnership break beyond repairing.

" _It feels like you cheated on me..."_

 _"Chat..."_

 _"Please go.."_

Ladybug realized he didn't want to see her. He wanted to see Marinette. 'What have I gotten myself into?' She asked herself as she jumped off the balcony. She walked a couple blocks down the street and detransformed in a alley.

She sighed as her kwami tucked herself in Marinette's purse. She walked debating what she was going to say to ChatNoir not as Ladybug but as Marinette.

She went in her room and acted as if she didn't know ChatNoir was out there. 'If he wants to talk he'll come in.' ChatNoir acting as if his heart was still intact came in threw the trap door.

" _Hi, Chat."_

 _"Hello, Purr-incess."_

 _"How was patrol with Lady..."_

Before she could finish her sentence ChatNoir hugged her. A hug was a great way to hide how he he truly felt. He didn't want the name Ladybug to exit his precious Princess's mouth. He also didn't want her to see him cry.

" _Don't talk about her."_

 _"Kitty... you need to..."_

He hugged her tighter not wanting to ever fray for the emotional comfort that his Princess gave her.

" _She broke something... and I don't know if I can fix it."_

 _"I'll help you... fix it."_

 _"I know."_

Marinette was tearing up also. She did this to him it was only right for her to help him fix it. She could find him a girl like Rose or maybe Alix. Someone that would appreciate his puns and treat him with the respect he deserves.

" _Marinette, thank you."_

Marinette tensed up. She didn't want him to thank her. She practically destroyed his crush.

" _You're... welcome."_

The parted from their extremely long hug. Not a tear on ChatNoir's face but she could tell he cried.

" _Purr-incess?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Your such a good friend."_

 _"I try to be."_

Friends, that's all she wanted to be but yet those kisses they'd shared kept creeping into her mind.

" _You never finished your story."_

 _"I don't want to. It has a sad ending. And I'm not the one for sad endings. Call me a romantic but I purr-fur stories that end in happily every after."_

" _Sounds, purr-fect."_

Marinette said making the pun just to cheer him up.

" _Am I finally rubbing off on you, Purr-incess?"_

"I can't say chat."

ChatNoir smiled at her clever pun replacing that with chat.

" _Your full of sur-purr-ises."_

 _"Yes, I am. You could say I'm quite claw-ver."_

She was glad something so simple as cat puns could make him smile even if it was just for moment.


	42. Bewildering

There was exactly three knocks on the Agreste door in which Natalie opened. To her surprise a woman with messy bright red hair clipped to her head, pencils stuck in her hair, dressed in sweatpants and sweatshirt. She had a slight imprint from a keyboard on her left cheek and wore sunglasses.

Even know it was two in the afternoon she looked as if she had just woken up. Natalie knew exactly who she was and didn't want to let her into the house. Natalie took a deep breath she shouldn't of have even let her Their the gates.

" _Right this way."_

Natalie said politely leading her to lounging area. It that area stood him. The man her son and the man of her past. He was holding a glass of white wine. Ironically he used to hate the taste and she told him that one day it would be his favorite.

He looked at his brother. She could tell he had no idea she was coming. He didn't know what to tell her. The didn't really stop being friends they just drifted apart.

" _Amelia, I see you haven't changed."_

Gabriel said wanting Chandler to concentrate on someone that wasn't Circe. Even with both brothers agreed she was the most bewildering girl they'd ever meant.

" _Yah, I guess I really haven't."_

Amelia thought about how far she got in life. She didn't get far at all.

" _Your book, I read it."_

Chandler said. That book covered both sides of their story. How they both felt about each other. How they confused friendship and romance due to people saying a boy and a girl can't be just friends.

The book also was dedicated to two of her most influential people. Chandler Agreste and in loving memory of her late husband. The book was also about in the end the were each other's one that got away.

There was only three girls Chandler dated and fell in love with. Circe married his brother. Amelia was a complicated story. They dated as Kitsune and Mouché but after they revealed their identities they couldn't ruin the friendship they had as civilians. So she later on married a famous artist who was none other then Chandler's best friend, Augustus Krutzberg.

" _Did you like it?"_

 _"Of course I did it was written by you."_

That comment made Amelia smile. She missed Chandler's company. He's the one that told her to write. 'Write your world on paper let people know what's behind that curtain.' He used to tell her.

" _Amelia_?!"

Circe shouted when she spotted her old friend. The last time they saw'll each other is when Circe moved out of their college apartment.

" _Hi, Circe."_

Circe hugged her. She missed her but Amelia however didn't quite care for Circe because she left Chandler at the alter to go elope with Gabriel.

" _The old gang is back together again."_

Circe exclaimed. She was happy that they had a little reunion.

" _Almost_.."

Chandler stated. Augustus was also a Miraculous holder. He held the orange fox Miraculous. He was a extremely valued member since he was also Master Fu's grandson.

" _You miss him?"_

Amelia asked. Knowing that she should of said everything else.

" _Yes, it's a curse being a Agreste because being a Agreste comes with a lot of regrets."_

 _"I invited you."_

 _"And I threw them in the fire. All the invitations."_

Chandler regretted a lot of things. Not marring Circe, not going to his best friends' wedding, not going to his best friend when he was on his deathbed, not going to Augustus's funeral and throwing the invitations in the fire.

" _He wanted to tell you that he was sorry and that she wants you back."_

Gabriel and Circe had know idea who Amelia was talking about but the reaction on Chandler's face was realization. Augustus told Chandler that the third girl wasn't into him anymore. Chandler believed him and broke it off. That was the day he left Paris not wanting to look her in the face.

 ** _A/N: This is a very complicated story._**


	43. Emotional

Marinette sat in her cutting fabric with Nathanael. As their Kwamis chased each other or talked about past holders.

" _I'm sorry, Marinette I shouldn't have kissed you."_

" _It's fine."_

" _No, it's not. I probably put stress on you and ChatNoir's partnership."_

" _It wasn't your fault. It was bound to happen sometime."_

" _How is he?"_

 _"I haven't spoken two him since last night. He didn't look at Ladybug once. He couldn't face her. However as Marinette, I said a few puns to cheer him up."_

" _He's probably, sulking. That's what Nathanael would do if you rejected him like that."_

Slyy said rudely interrupted their conversation.  
Nathanael glared at his Kwami.

" _What? Stating the obvious. I surprise he didn't pass out at the sight of you kissing the other Agreste kid_." Slyy added.

" _He kissed her it's totally different."_  
Tikki corrected.

" _Is it tho_?" Slyy stated.

" _What do you mean_?" Marinette asked.

" _You like blonde goody two shoes, right? And he kissed you. Then his brother full on kisses you in front of your classmates."_

Marinette rubs the back of her neck at the awkward silence. Slyy was sort of right but Marinette didn't want to hurt Nathanael she needed someone on her side.

There was a noise on the balcony so Tikki hid just incase it was a person. Nathanael and Marinette were to busy matching notches and pinning to pay attention to their intruder.

" _Purr-incess?"_

 _"ChatNoir?!"_

She replied as he slumped down beside her. He was a emotional kitty. Nathanael was sitting on other side of her. ChatNoir completely forgot about the project. Chloé and him haven't even came up with any sketches yet. Knowing Chloé she'll probably have someone else do the work.

" _Hi, I'm Slyy. I'm a kwami."_

Slyy said waving his hand as he flew over ChatNoir's lap. ChatNoir blinked his eyes a couple of times. Nathanael face palmed, he except nothing less from Slyy.

" _Your who's Kwami?"_

ChatNoir asked. Slyy had a very sly grin on his face before he responded. Marinette was hoping that he wouldn't mention Tikki or the she was Ladybug.

" _I'm Marinette's kwami of course."_

Slyy joked but ChatNoir took it seriously.

" _Marinette?! Why didn't mew tell me you were a Miraculous holder? We could of fought off the akumas together. I don't know how you would look in red but... and you told Nathanael before me? You wound me_  
 _Purr-incess."_

ChatNoir dramatically said as he placed his hand over his heart.

" _ChatNoir, she's not a Miraculous holder."_  
Nathanael pointed to his necklace.  
" _I am."_

ChatNoir looked at him as if Marinette being a Miraculous holder was more believable then him.

" _Why would a kwami lie to me?"_  
ChatNoir asked.

" _I'm a fox. It's just what we do."_

Slyy said as he shrugged his tiny shoulders. ChatNoir looked at Nathanael and thought 'Him? No. He can't be.'

" _Prove it."_

ChatNoir ordered as Nathanael compiled and said the magic words. ChatNoir's negative emotions built up when he saw'll Nathanael sit there in the same costume of that guy that dared to contaminate his Lady's lips.

" _You_!" ChatNoir remarked.

" _Chat, calm down. I know he kissed her but these patterns were a pain to cut. So, behave."_

Marinette ordered as she remained working on her projects.

" _You dragged Marinette into this_?"

ChatNoir questioned. He didn't like the thought of Marinette being in the middle of things both literally and figuratively.

" _I didn't drag her into anything. Weren't you the one that kissed her first?"_

 _"Are you talking about Ladybug or Marinette?"_

ChatNoir asked wanting Marinette to hear that Nathanael's a two timer.

" _ChatNoir, you think?... Think that we're dating? I mean if we were I definitely wouldn't of let you kiss me_."

Marinette added as she hand sewed a couple tack stitches on certain parts of the material which were sewn right sides facing each other.

" _Your not dating?"_

ChatNoir asked a little confused. He just assumed since the both looked happy when they were in each other's company.

" _Why would I date him? My competitions Ladybug. I can't beat that."_

Her joke made Nathanael smile a bit.

 ** _A/N: I have so many ships so little time._**


	44. Hypercritical

Chloé Bourgeois looked at her self proclaimed friend, Sabrina. They weren't partners for this project and it made Chloé utterly upset but at least she was partner with her Adrikins.

That both good and bad. Good that she and her crush were partners but also bad because they haven't done a darn thing. Chloé couldn't decide if it was her fault or his? Chloé called Adrien so they could meet up but he didn't pick up.

" _How dare he!"_

 _"Chloé?"_

 _"Adrien, better have a really good reason for ignoring my calls!"_

Chloé didn't like being ignored. Call her a brat but she knew what she want and how to get it.

" _Sabrina, be a dear and do my project."_

 _"Yes, Chloé. What would you like?"_

Sabrina timidly asked. Sabrina was a good designer but she followed Chloé around like lost puppy.

" _Something I'd look good in of course! Something Chic but simple. Something that grabs Adrien's attention. For him of course something made of spandex. I don't care want his looks like just remember the tighter the better."_

Sabrina drew sketches. Of course they weren't up to Chloé's hypercritical views but she was close.

" _He definitely needs to wear red. He looks so good in red."_

Chloé added to her list of demands. Sabrina wondered if the only reason Chloé was actually partaking in the project is that she wanted to impress Adrien.

Sabrina flashed Chloé a couple new sketches. One of a simple black bikini with a little sliver ring in the middle of the top. Another of red spandex shorts covered in black spots and two big black ones on each side of the back. Spots that attracted anyone's eye's to the wearer's behind.

" _It's pretty good."_

 _"You really think so Chloé?"_

Sabrina smiled knowing pretty good was all she was going to get.

" _Adrien won't kept his eyes off me in that. I'll have these shipped off to my personal designer. He'll get them down in a few days."_

" _Okay, Chloé."_

Sabrina was honored that Chloé chose her to help her design. Sabrina thought maybe she would use one of the more famous designer but no she pick her.

" _Marinette, won't ever even come close to these designs. She's probably banging her head on a table in frustration. Why her little art boy drools over her."_

Chloé teased flipping her blonde ponytail. It was obvious that she hated Marinette. If she would back off from her man they wouldn't hate each as much.

" _Bourgeois? And you call me rude?"_  
Felix interpreted.

" _What are you doing here?"_

Chloé asked. He had no business being in her Father's hotel not when Adrien had a photo shoot there.

" _Adrien's and no show. So, I have to mess up my perfectly combed hair and wear colored eye contacts."_

 _"Your ridiculous, his adoring fans like me will know your not him."_

" _Bourgeois, theirs a shocking amount of girls that ask me for my autograph thinking I him. It's quite funny tho. I always found myself better looking."_

 _"In your dreams."_

" _Did you know that my favorite that to do?"_

 _"Dreaming is your favorite thing? Why?"_

 _"Quite frankly it's the only place where you don't exist."_

Chloé blinked her eyes in astonishment. How could anyone say especially to the beloved daughter of Paris. She couldn't grasp why he would say something so cruel. Something so over the line that even Chloé wouldn't even say it. Something she wouldn't even tell Marinette.

Chloé liked the fact Marinette existed. The only reason of course being that if Chloé and Adrien started dating she could rubbed in little Miss Perfect's face.


	45. Impartial

The day most of the classmates dreaded. They day their projects were do. Most a had sketches and didn't bother making a final wearable piece.

The classmates brought other swimsuits as well. Chloé talked the principal into all go to the beach the photographer could get more natural photos. So, her minions followed her orders.

The beach was quite beautiful. Each classmate went and changed into his or her swimsuit. Adrien was a little embarrassed wearing the suit Chloé designed. 'It's my fault for not helping her.'

" _Bro, your suit! You've got two targets on your butt."_

Nino said laughing hysterically at his friend's swimsuit. The caught up with Marinette and Alya who were already in the water splashing each other. Felix was on the shore in black swim trunks and a black shirt reading a book.

" _Marinette_?"

Adrien said as he studied Marinette adorable ChatNoir inspired swimsuit.

" _Yes..?"_

Marinette worried that Adrien didn't like her swimsuit. Did she over do it with the ruffles?

" _I like your kitties."_

Adrien said as Alya and Nino looked at each other. They did what any best friends would do in a situation like this. Laugh.

" _Smooth, Agreste."_

Nino said as Marinette's face went a shade a red that Alya didn't know she could turn.

" _What? All I said was I like her kitties. I do I really do like you kitties."_

After Adrien said that Alya realize that Adrien was a genuine pure child so she whispered in his ear why it sounded so wrong.

 _"I so sorry Marinette, I mean I don't hate those kitties either I just meant the ones on your bathing suit."_

" _Adrikins! Adrikins!"_

Chloé yelled heading towards Adrien.

 _"I designed my swimsuit just for you."_

Adrien looked at Chloé's suit and all but he much purr-ferred Marinette's.

" _Um, thanks?"_

 _"Thanks? That's all I get?"_

" _Marinette got him to say I like your kitties_."

Alya piped up added more drama then really necessary. Chloé looked at Marinette not understanding how a cat themed suit was attractive to him.

" _Alya! It was a accident! I did know what it meant!"_

" _Right after I told you said I like those kitties too."_

" _Utterly ridiculous, Adrien. Your supposed to shower me with comments not Marinette."_

Chloé argued. She thought Marinette wasn't worth his time.

" _But Chloé she's my Purrincess."_

Adrien realized he accidentally called Marinette, princess. A nickname that should only be reserved for his time with her as ChatNoir.

" _Adrien? Did you just make a cat pun? See Marinette I told you his still my first pick for ChatNoir."_ Alya said.

" _Pfft, Alya I'd know if he was ChatNoir. ChatNoir is more of a if I sits I fits type of guy."_

Nino added taking the heat of off Adrien. Nino was usually the impartial one in his friends spats but this time his bro needed him.

" _Nino, I don't think that's a type of guy."_

Alya replied think that her boyfriend going all be brother on Adrien was adorable.

" _Maybe, he's the purrfect type?"_

Marinette mumbled. The only person that hears her was Adrien.

" _Marinette, you like ChatNoir?"_

Adrien asked this question a bit confused didn't she say to ChatNoir that she likes or was that just a diversion.

" _No... no... nope... no... He is good looking and all... but he's just goofy that's all."_

 _"Didn't you kiss him, tho?"_

Adrien asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist and tilt her chin towards him.

" _How did he do it?"_

Marinette blinked nervously not she what he meant by that.

" _What?"_

 _"How did he kiss you?"_

Adrien asked forgetting that they were knee deep in water. Forgetting about their friends. Their lips a moment from touching.

" _Don't you dare Adrien Agreste!"_

Chloé screamed breaking Marinette's moment of bliss.


	46. Network

Adrien's little network of friends seem odd to Felix. He never understood how his brother surrounded himself with people less superior than him. He felt sort of embarrassed for his brother.

" _Felix_?" Marinette asked.

" _Yes, Dupain."_

Felix replied while not talking his eyes off his book.

" _Do you wanna come play with us?"_

She asked. She thought maybe he would enjoy the beach more if he was having fun.

" _No_."

He answered not giving it a second thought. He was perfectly content with his book.

" _Come on?"_

 _"No."_

She plopped down next to him. She was didn't want to go back and face Adrien.

" _What are you reading?"_

 _"Not important."_

 _"If's it's not important then why are you reading it?"_

" _The white cat is good luck."_

 _"I've read it. It's quite sad don't you think."_

 _"No, I don't. The main characters don't like each other in a romantic way."_

 _"I'm not talking about them. I talking about two dancers."_

" _The dancers? How so they end up with each other?"_

" _Didn't know you were such a romantic_."

She teased. The story was similar to hers. They ended up with each other but at what cost.

"I'm not. To be a romantic you have to dream of someone in away that releases high doses of hormones."

" _You mean love?"_

 _"I guess."_

 _"You haven't fell in love with someone have you?"_

She asked curiously as she buried her toes in the warm sand.

" _I don't know."_

 _"How can you not know?"_

 _"Marinette, most people don't comprehend love until their with someone. You however obviously know how you feel. I can see it on your face when Adrien is near you. Especially moments ago when you two nearly kissed."_

" _Uh... he wasn't gonna kiss me."_

 _"He certainly wasn't smelling your breath."_

He joked as Marinette made a annoyed face. They both laughed. Felix had a different laugh then Adrien's much different. Seeing them Adrien walked over. A little weary of them hanging out since he didn't want his alternate reality to become real.

" _Marinette, come here."_

Adrien said as to Felix's surprise. Adrien picked up Marinette who obviously couldn't look Adrien in the face for what happened early. Now to make matters worse Adrien was holding her bridal style.

Kim spotted this and decided to make it a competition. Whoever won was to be crown the strongest person in the class. Both Kim and shockingly Adrien were bragging on how much they could lift. Adrien put Marinette down as he went to finish his spat with Kim. Marinette pick up Felix who dropped his book in the sand.

" _Boys, I think I win."_

Marinette said effortlessly holding Felix in her arms. Felix was quite embarrassed since her actions caused the photographer that was there to take pictures of her holding Felix.

" _Marinette, that's impressive."_

Adrien said surprised that someone of Marinette stature could hold a person up.

" _Put me down, Dupain."_

Felix ordered. Waiting to break the photographers camera.

" _Come on lighten up."_

She said as she did what Felix told her.

" _Never again, Dupain."_

 _"But your so light."_

Marinette joked taking tugs at Felix's ego. She knew he felt self conscious about being lifted by a girl. It was a guy thing what did she except however Adrien and ChatNoir didn't mind her lifting them up when she was Ladybug. Maybe it was just one of her many charms.

" _My book got sand on it."_

Felix said shaking his book making sand fly everywhere. Felix thought for a moment. How was Marinette strong enough to lift him? She has a busy schedule? Was his first thought meeting her correct or was it just wishful thinking?


	47. Desparte

" _Chat..."_

His Lady said as she gently touched his shoulder. He could sense that he still was upset. Earlier he was going to kiss Marinette just to prove to himself that yes he can be with another girl.

" _Ladybug... I don't want to hear it."_

 _"I don't understand why your so mad at me. I kissed FireFox, Felix Agreste, and I also kissed Adrien Agreste. I do like other boys you know."_

ChatNoir looked at her.

" _If you kissed either of the Agrestes I would have know."_

 _"Not if I did it in my civilian form."_

ChatNoir asked himself who did he kiss as Adrien. His first ever kiss was with Chloé. He kissed Marinette but there was no why she was Ladybug.

" _Unless your Chloé Bourgeois I doubt you've kissed Adrien."_

 _"I guess you don't know much about him then."_

" _You'd be surprised, Ladybug._

 _"What did I miss?"_

FireFox said landing on the same rooftop the duo stood on.

" _No, Akumas for today."_

Ladybug said happy to see FireFox. He caused a lot of unnecessary drama but he was someone she could trust with her secret.

" _That's a pity but maybe LB you would like to humor a fox and go on a date?"_

FireFox asked. He honestly wanted to go on a date with her a Marinette but Nathanael didn't have that much confidence unless he was FireFox.

" _Umm..."_

Ladybug liked FireFox and Nathanael both equally as friends. She never really thought of him as anything more.

" _How about a movie next Friday_?"

She asked not really wanting to kill her dating opinions waiting for Adrien.

" _What? You'll go on a date with him and not me?"_

ChatNoir complained not understanding why she would choose the new guy over him.

" _Fall head over heels for her civilian form and maybe just maybe she'll give you the time of day."_

FireFox spoke honestly for ChatNoir never release how differently he acted around Ladybug. He was like a desperate unpopular boy trying to the head cheerleaders attention.

" _FireFox, watch it."_

Ladybug said trying to prevent him from accidentally revealing her secret identity. She knew ChatNoir knew who FireFox was. She knew ChatNoir also knew who Marinette knew about Kwamis and such but he couldn't put two and two together.

" _He knows who are?"_

ChatNoir was hurt. Hurt that she trusted FireFox with her identity then him.

" _It was a accident. His kwami just introduced himself then sniffed out my kwami."_

Ladybug knew that if Tikki didn't show herself, she would of told FireFox who she was.

" _You know who he is?"_

ChatNoir asked knowing who he was also.

" _ChatNoir, Don't get your whiskers in a twist."_

FireFox said as he stood behind Ladybug and put his hands on her shoulders.

" _Don't you start it with the jokes."_

Ladybug said laughing a little at the fact ChatNoir was getting the taste of his own medicine. ChatNoir of course took it the wrong way he thought they were helplessly in love with each other.

" _You really like him don't you, Ladybug?"_

ChatNoir asked. He didn't know it was possible for her to break his heart twice.

 _"I know I was obsessed with another boy but if I could move on. The least I could do is try."_

" _Try with anyone but me."_

 _"We've been over this Chaton. I don't want to ruin our partnership. Our friendship."_

 _"Maybe you already have."_

Ladybug walked over to him and placed her hands on each side of his face.

" _ChatNoir, I won't believe that. You have feelings for me I know. And I appreciate you more than you'll ever know. So don't ever leave my side and I'll never leave yours. Partners forever."_

 _"Partners forever."_

 **A/N: Please tell me if a chapter is in code. That's been a issue since I am pulling this story from my Wattpad account.**


	48. Thick

Marinette got some pastries out the oven. The smell was overwhelming deliciousness. She love working at the bakery with her parents. It wasn't something she wanted to do her whole life but she enjoyed it for now.

Marinette decorated her pastries with all sorts of flavors of icings. Alya busted threw the bakery door really exited about something.

" _Marinette! I think ChatNoir and Ladybug are a thing after all."_

Alya squealed. They were her OTP.

" _Why... why would say something like that?"_

 _"A photographer leaked new pictures of Ladybug and ChatNoir kissing, no not kissing fully making out. "_

The news caused Marinette to nearly drop the bag of strawberry icing in her hand.

" _Pfft... I doubt that Ladybug really likes him."_

 _"You may be right since there was also a picture of her kissing a mysterious fox guy."_

 _"What if he doesn't like her?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"What if hypothetically he likes her civilian form?"_

 _"So, your telling me that fox guy might know who she is?"_

" _Sort of?"_

 _"I'm totally putting this on the Ladyblog."_

Alya's fingers quickly danced a crossed her phone's keyboard. It a matter of mere seconds she posted.

" _My friend has a theory a pretty darn good one if you ask me. She thinks the fox boy knows who Ladybug is. She also thinks that Ladybug doesn't love ChatNoir that she's crushing on a mystery man."_

In a few minutes replies came piling in.

" _LadyNoir for life_!" -MysteryFan101

" _The fox guy can't out match ChatNoir. He's too purrfect_." -NotAdrienAgreste

" _Have you seen ChatNoir's swag?"_  
-HawkDaddy

" _Purrsonally, I purr-fur Ladynoir."_  
-ALittleBirdyToldMe

" _Ladynoir_?"

Marinette questioned as that pairing's name gave her a off feeling.

" _Girl, you've been living under your rock for too long."_

Alya didn't realize that she shipped her best friend with Paris's stray cat. She had two hobbies, one of course the Ladyblog and the other was match making. She was quite stubborn, she didn't take no for a answer.

" _So, the secret garden plan failed. Don't give up hope, you'll get the golden button soon enough."_

Alya said rubbing her hands together maliciously. Alya had several plans. One was of Ladybug letting Adrien rescue Marinette from a Akumatized ChatNoir to make a dramatic yet romantic plot of love.

" _Your never gonna let me live that over are you?"_

 _"Lotus, Tiger Lily's got your back."_

Alya's reference made Marinette smile. She almost felt bad about keeping a secret from her. It was the only way.

" _Icing is delicious by the way."_

Alya said with the tip of her figure covered in more thick strawberry icing. Alya wasn't a fan of strawberry flavored anything unless the Dupain-Chengs made it. They had away of transforming people's taste buds.

" _You really think?"_

Marinette asked. Not knowing if the pastries were up to par on who she was going to give them to.

" _These are for Adrien aren't they?"_

Alya asked. She should of known.

" _Not all. Most are for costumers but some are for Adrien."_

"Then let me help."

Alya iced some pastries. Her abilities weren't as good as Marinette's but at least she was giving it some effort just enough to support her friend on a boy crazed journey.

" _Alya, your icing's a little off."_

" _Marinette, don't lie it's absolutely hideous. How can you be so trusting? I screwed them up."_

" _Well, then you give some to Nino and I'll give some to a friend of mine."_

 _"Which friend? Rose? Juleka? Mylène? Alix?"_

 _"Umm... "_

 _"Come on, Marinette... wait are you gonna give ChatNoir some?"_

 _"Maybe."_

Alya liked the thought of her best friend being whisked away by a lad in leather.


	49. Heartstrings

"I've got bad luck... extremely bad luck."

Adrien said as he was home from a photo shoot. He talked to the kwami in his white jacket.

"Cheese, it's so much less drama. And taste so much better."

Adrien shook his head. He didn't agree with his kwami not one bit. The idea of Ladybug and Nathanael tugged relentlessly at his heartstrings.

Chloé spotted Adrien and let out a high pitched "Adrikins!"

She latched herself on him and kissed his cheek.

"Hi, Chol."

Adrien said not phased by her actions.

"Chloé, I want to ask you for relationship advice, but I know I would be treading on water."

"Adrien Agreste?! We've been friends since like forever so you can so ask me anything. I promise I won't get to jealous."

Adrien was surprised that she said something so mature. He didn't think she ways capable of hearing anyone else's voice but her own.

"Well, I like this girl."

That's all Adrien had to say to start Chloe on a rant.

"There's only one girl you can cheat on me with and that's Ladybug. Not some girl that crosses your path. Marinette better bring her game on."

"Marinette?"

He questioned. For sure he kissed her multiple times but he didn't see a future in a relationship that wasn't going anywhere.

"I see the way you two look at each other plus the rumors don't help."

"Rumors?"

"Adrikins.. some people think you and Marinette are a thing and she's two timing you with ChatNoir, but I tell them it's utterly ridiculous."

She added a flick of her wrist for a dramatic flare. If her statement wasn't already dramatic enough.

"Two timing me with ChatNoir?"

Adrien couldn't help but laugh. Just the though of something so silly.

 _"I know right? Your a model, a really hot, rich, model and he's Paris's stray. And on top of that he probably has fleas."_

 _"I wonder if he chases laser pointers?"_

Adrien asked. He kind of wanted to test this theory with Ladybug but she'd think it's stupid.

 _"Really?"_

Chloe replied looking at him with a dumbfounded face.

 _"How is that so far fetched?"_

 _"You can't really think he goes around in his free time and chases laser pointers?"_

 _"Maybe, he does. Or maybe he's chasing Ladybug. After all isn't she just one big red dot. A dot that disappears when he finally has a chance to catch her."_

Adrien then realized maybe he was more catlike then he thought.

 _"Adrikins your just utterly ridiculous."_

 _"If I wasn't I wouldn't be this PAWSOME."_

He stated making cat paws with his hands to Chloe's disgust.

 _"Stop. Your not ChatNoir."_

 _"Pfft... I so could be."_

 _"You don't have the schedule for it. You also have a bigger fan base then him."_

 _"Yah, but I don't have cat ears."_

 _"But you can afford them."_

She liked to remind Adrien that he was rich. Adrien would rather live a earning then be stuck doing his father's bidding. He wanted to be free like Felix was. Both twins have been threw a lot but it felt as if Adrien was on a leash. Cats aren't supposed to be tied up. Adrien wanted to prove himself not to be a literal model of society. He wanted to make some mistakes. Maybe, him chasing for his red dot was his first of many.

 ** _A/N: Do cats know that chasing a laser point is...*drum roll* POINTLESS *dabs*_**


	50. Especially

_"Marinette!"_

Adrien exclaimed as she walked around with something wrapped in black tissue paper.

 _"Hi, Adrien."_

She blurted out. She was a little embarrassed since she was looking for ChatNoir.

 _"Are you looking for someone?"_

 _"Yes, I known this may sound stupid but I'm looking for ChatNoir."_

 _"ChatNoir?"_

"I made him some pastries."

She felt a little bad that she didn't have the finely wrapped blue bundle that was supposed to be Adrien's.

 _"You must really like him then."_

Adrien kind of thought she liked Nathanael or Felix. Yes, she did tell ChatNoir, she liked Adrien but maybe that was a especially good façade.

"I like him but nothing more then a friend. He's sweet, he's compassionate, he's funny, and well, frankly looks good in tights. But, I have someone better in mind."

 _"Better? How? You just described all the qualities a girl would want in a man. And whoever this boy is doesn't deserve you as much as ChatNoir does."_

Marinette looked at him a bit stunned. She didn't except him to approve of her and ChatNoir ever being a thing. Adrien, himself lacked the decency to tell her both him and ChatNoir were lost causes. That she needed to move on. Hopefully not with Felix. He didn't want that nightmarish world to become reality.

 _"I rather date Felix."_

She joked. She was trying to make light of a difficult situation but it seems her joke made things much more awkward. She indeed was kissed by Felix. She was kissed by more boys in these couple of months then she would of ever of guessed.

 _"Date him then."_

His voice radiated with jealous. It wasn't concern just pure unvented jealously.

 _"Adrien?"_

Marinette was confused. She didn't understand why such a pure boy could suggest such a thing even if it was his brother he was pushing her towards.

 _"I'm sorry, Marinette. I didn't mean to get so jealous. Just the thought of you with someone like Felix or Nathanael just doesn't sit right. I know you and your way to nice of a person to settle for those guys."_

 _"Your jealous?"_

 _"Of course I am. They get to spend time with you why I'm off doing modeling stuff."_

 _"I don't really talk to them besides ChatNoir."_

Marinette couldn't decide if she liked Adrien's jealous side. She knew for a fact that she thought ChatNoir was irresistibly cute when jealous.

 _"ChatNoir is lucky to have you."_

 _"Yah, he kind of needs luck with the whole black cats are bad luck thing."_

She definitely was spending to much time with ChatNoir but Adrien found it quite funny.

 _"Your funny, Purr-incess."_

He replied not realizing he wasn't in his ChatNoir costume. Just being in Marinette's company was comforting a little too comforting.

 _"Did you just call me Princess?"_

 _"Yes, but it was accident."_

Just the way he said princess reminded her of ChatNoir but she assumed that Felix was ChatNoir and maybe just by chance there was a secret triplet and he was ChatNoir.

 _"How?"_

 _"Would you believe me if I told you I knew ChatNoir?"_

That is not at all what he wanted to say. He wanted to confess. Tell her that him and ChatNoir were one in the same and that he was chasing a red dot but he didn't have the courage.

 _"He's not a secret Agreste triplet is he?"_

 _"What? No."_

 _"I had a theory. "_

He smiled at her. She was his rock. His diamond in the ruff.

 ** _A/N:A diamond in the ruff. A shiny piece of coal._**


	51. Manifest

Felix sighed as he withness his brother chatting up, Marinette. Truth be, he was starting to enjoy Marinette's company. When he frist meant her, he thought she was most annoying girl alive. That's saying something because he knew Chloe.

He knew his brother needed someone to support him both in and out of costume. Felix however wanted Adrien to choose anyone but Marinette. He wanted to tell Marinette everything. That his father was Papillion, his mother was Paon, and blow Adrien's secert in the process.

He knew Ladybug was Marinette. She had to be. At first it didn't make sense to him but then he came to realize they both share similiar traits the peices seemed to fall together. It was to bad that she liked Adrien. No, she loved Adrien but if Felix stopped for a secound to notice he would back down.

Felix was furasted with everything. The trophy boy, Adrien getting sympathy from others even if he wasn't the only that got hurt. Felix wasn't a emotionless cliche anime character most people pegged him to be. He was more. Much more but some people couldn't look past Adrien to see his shadow indeed had a soul.

 _"You seem like you've been through the ringer."_

A boy said as he patted Felix's back. Felix recongized this boy as Adrien's best friend, Nino. Felix didn't repsond. He didn't like being touched.

" _Are you jealous?"_

Nino asked as he shot a glance at Adrien and Marinette talking to each other.

 _"I not familiar with that sensation."_

Felix was of course. He knew it all to well. His parents never fonded over him like they did with Adrien. Maybe it had somewthing to do with their names. Felix the first born named by his dad. He was named after the hotel his parents spend the night at after they eloped. Adrien got to be named by their mother. Adrien was named after the cafe, their parents meant at.

As a child, Felix was always ahead of his peers and then their was Adrien who lagged slighty behind yet he became the favorite. Felix tried to prove he could do better but Adrien always out shined him. Jealously has away to manifest into hatred.

"Bro, you have to let Adrien have a life."

Nino said thinking that Felix was jealous that Marinette was spending time with her instead of him. Nino thought that Felix wasn't attracted to anyone.

"He never let me have one."

Hate, envy, greed, and anger were all evident in his voice. He dispised his brother more then anyone would think was possible.

"Dude, you can't mean that."

Nino said. His modren terms annoying Felix who was going to major in law one day like his mother.

"Do not call me 'Bro' or 'Dude'. I am not your brother nor do I dress elaborately. If you wish to speak to me, speak properly."

"Brah..."

"I am also not a female's support system."

Nino just started cracking up. He knew Felix was serious but he didn't think he would describe a bra as a female's support system. Felix sounded as if he was a english prick from the nineteen hundreds.


	52. Abjective

_"Your telling me, all these years. She loved me?"_

Chandler asked. He couldn't stand to look a Amelia. His heart was ripped from his chest the day he was told his soulmate didn't feel the same way. He fell apart. Circe helped him to pick up the peices which dug up old feelings.

 _"No, I'm telling you, me and Augustus made a mistake."_

 _"You think?!"_

Chandler yelled at her. Alot of mistakes were made but none of them could be taken back. He didn't want to face anyone who was apart of this burning lie. How could they be so cruel? He had to find her and she wasn't far to find.

 _"Is she hear?"_

Chandler asked his brother.

 _"Yes."_

"Where can I find her?"

 _"Secretary office."_

Chandler thought he would ever get to tell her how much he was sorry. Sorry she was ever caught in the Agreste family matters. He opened the door and there she was. A beauty typing away on her keybroad probably oragnizing Gabriel's schedule. He placed his hands on the desk and leaned forward. She was too concentrated to notice.

 _"Sir, I'll be right with you."_

 _"Hey, Bite-size."_

She slowly turned her head to see the man. The man that she missed. The first reason why she started to worked for Gabriel Agreste. She wanted a chance to see his brother just one last time. Now here he was with his irritating nickname that he dubbed her so long ago.

" _Where in the heck have you been?"_

Natalie asked losing her usual calm and sophisticated composer.

 _"Would you believe I was carving our names on trees all around the world?"_

 _"You were the romantic."_

 _"I still am."_

He replied as he kissed her. He couldn't be abjective not with his prize so close.

 _"I'm at work."_

 _"So?"_

 _"I'm a professional."_

 _"Yah, you are."_

 _"That's not what I meant, Agreste."_

She pulled him closer wondering if he was going to topple over the desk. He was finely getting the girl. Not being stopped by miscommution. Just him and her hopelessly rekindling a old flame.

 _"Your distracting me."_

She said wanting to be a serious but she had a weakness for Chandler's charms.

 _"Then good."_

He said with seductive smirk placed perfectly on his face that she tried to ignore.

 _"I can't. Not now."_

 _"Well, if you won't then can I ask you a question that's been bugging me?"_

 _"Yes."_

"Will you.."

 _"Yes."_

 _"You don't know what question it is so you have to let be finish."_

 _"The answer is still yes."_

 _"Will you, Nathalie Sancoeur marry me?"_

 _"I think I'll have to fix my schedule but I think I'll say yes."_

She teased as he kissed her but this time it meant more. All these years apart to be reunited maybe not under the perfect circumstances but at least they were going to start new lives together. Just the two of them. If Nathalie wished to stay and work for Gabriel then that's her choice he didn't want to up root her just be by her side.

 _"And I think I'll have the best wife."_

He loved her there was nothing more or less about the way he felt. Sure he flirted with Circe but he was going to marry her once upon atime but now he's glad he didn't. Because he was now staring at future Mrs. Agreste.


	53. Satisfactory

A day passes. All is good for the heroes. No Papillon in sight. Not one Akuma which uneased Marinette. What if he's planning something? Something big. Something her and ChatNoir can't surive? Many questions ran threw her mind.

Did she except anyone to care? Sure she had affairs of her heart to tend to but she'd rather deal with a upcoming super villian then matters of the heart. In truth she was doubting if she had more feelings for ChatNoir then Adrien Agreste.

She wasn't nervous around him, she was comfrotable. He wanted to know how her day went. He listened when she talked about her sew machine. How she had to replace the needle which was a hastle when she made the swimsuits.

Adrien was cute, there was no doubt about that. He has a disfuntional family compared to her's. He liked to keep to himself. He usaully had a Chloe latched to his arm or off on a photo shoot. When he smiled it seemed to make all Marinette's fears and aniexty wash away.

Felix was stuck up but he had a slight chance of becoming something great. She knew he hated to be in crowds and looked quite good with his shirt off. He was paler then Adrien so maybe he hated the sunlight. She also knew he disliked kids.

Then there was Nathaneal who shared her most kept secert. He was FireFox and she being Ladybug could bring stress to their parntership. The would try to protect each other at all cost which could be bad in times of Akuma attacks.

Nathaneal and her had more things in common then with her other suitors. He was an artist and her a designer. With a combinatintion like that they could concoure anything. She could borrow his opinion when designing and finalizing.

She knew that she would have to pick and pick soon. She couldn't string them all along. Marinette knew that the boy she wanted to pcik in the past was probably not the one she would pick now. She matured maybe not by much but enough to make a impact on her choice.

 _"Tikki, who do you think I should choose?"_

She asked needing a second opinion.

"Marinette, I can't choose because my opinion is influnced by past Miraculous users."

"That doesn't help at all."

She sighed. She hated this. She needed someone, anyone to tell her who to pick. To make this easy. She loved both Adrien and ChatNoir. She couldn't elimante Felix not just yet. She had so many things in common with Nathaneal it was a shame to ignore something like that.

Not one of her chioces were bring satisfactory. What if she choose wrong? She couldn't just rip feelings off like a band aid. She didn't want to hurt anyone. ChatNoir would probably break if Marinette did so after Ladybug told him it was never gonna happen. And how would he react to her being the one that broke his heart? Not once but finished of thinking of her pros and cons. She knew what her answer was going to be.


	54. Kneeling

Alya looks on Ladyblog to find a mysterious message. A message that would interest the duo themselves. The message read:

" _Lovesick, a understatement._ _Attention deficit._ _Desire runs through her veins._ _Yearning for only him._ _Balletic like movements._ _Uncoordinated heroic heart._ _Guilty pleasures run too deep._

 _Accompanied by each other._ _Nothing more then friends that will part._ _Destiny is their frenemy._

 _Classic gentlemen, his basic quality._ _Hero actions just a stage._ _Achievable not unbelievable._ _Trouble with lies; romance surprise._ _Neutral friendship, a curse like dance._ _Outstanding hero roles are his mating call._ _Irritated with rules, he'll take the fall._ _Rescuing her is his only relief._

 _Reality unsettling; to be or not to._ _Effortless romance._ _Legacy becoming them._ _Assuming tomorrow will come._ _Together, one more chance._ _Instinct burning in their blood._ _Oblivious couple with hope in their eyes._ _Nefarious foes fought full frontal._ _Seductive female who put him in a trance._ _Hesitant to dance together forever._ _Ignorance, a simplistic ideal followed._ _Passion comes with the echoing sorrow._

 _Anticipating the end to the life of heroes._ _Nonaggressive behavior becomes them._ _Duped into this unexpected love square._

 _Tenacious tendency for love be unfair._ _Hardhearted path does lay._ _Elaborate, on their fate._

 _Scandalous saviors._ _Trancelike behaviors._ _Opportunist, she was like; she had him._ _Rambunctious boy; he was for he had her._ _Young she was and so was he._

 _Bewildering fictional fantasy._ _Emotional difficulties._ _Hypercritical views they face._ _Impartial problems improving trends._ _Network of following fans._ _Desperate fans and friends._

 _Thick plot lines lie in this story._ _Heartstrings on a thin thread._ _Especially established companions._

 _Manifest, their feelings have._ _Abjective affection at their attention._ _Satisfactory ending this story has._ _Kneeling it front of her is the beginning."_

-Your Welcome, Cupid.

Alya studied this message for hours upon hours. She decided to tell Marinette about the hidden message within the message.

" _Marinette, look."_

Marinette read the message not sure why someone would hack into the Ladyblog just to post a poem.

" _I think he or she knows who ChatNoir and Ladybug are."_

" _Why do you think that?"_

Marinette asked wondering if Alya was just right on the dot. Or spot in this case.

" _If you take in account the spaces and the words that are used in the beginning of each line. You end up with Ladybug and ChatNoir and the story behind the mask."_

Marinette looked at Alya's phone to check if she was right. Someone took their time to taunt the heroes.

" _But the heroes are two young to get married."_

Marinette said wanting Alya to ditch her assumptions.

" _But history proves they belong together wether ChatNoir is kneeling on one knee or not he always gets his Lady."_

 _"What if she doesn't love him?"_

" _Girl, trust me. I know Ladybug and I've seen the way see looks at him. I also see the way he looks at her. He is definitely gonna put a ring on it, eventually."_

 _"Alya, what if your wrong?"_

 _"Then I'll resign being a blogger."_

 _"You'd do that?"_

" _Girl, I love you to pieces and I'm never wrong. So when you get hitch one day. I making sure I told you So is in my maid of honor speech."_

Marinette laughed a little. She found it funny that her best friend was predicting things that were far into the future.

Alya knew that she wasn't wrong about ChatNoir and Ladybug but she had doubts about Adrien and Marinette. Even know Marinette loved Adrien with all her heart, Adrien look at Ladybug the same way ChatNoir looked at her. Hopelessly in love.

Adrien walked up to the two girls. He waved to Alya. Who he knew held a secret of her own, a burden. She didn't post it but told him that he had to tell Marinette.

" _Marinette, I'm..."_

 ** _A/N: Last chapter *evil laughter*_**

 ** _Book 2 is Ladybugs Leave Spots_**


End file.
